But For A Moment
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: One decision, one moment, can change the outcome of an entire story. By how much? An alternate ending to MAY I NOT LOSE YOU. Fiyeraba, Shiz-era. 1st 6 original chapters of MINLY also posted.
1. Chapter 1

**But For A Moment: An alternate ending to _May I not lose you_**

**By Vinkunwidlfowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. Hi! OK, so what happened was: When I was writing _May I not lose you _(2 years ago! Wow), there was 2 different ways I considered taking the story. I chose the one I did because it seemed… less dramatic? Less soap opera-ish? There was also some timeline/plot issues with the 2nd way which I'd forgotten about until I went to write this... but I dealt with them as best I could.**

**I never told anyone the other ending in case there was some way I could work it into another story. Eventually, I realised that wasn't going to happen.**

**When my friend Kelly and I were in Singapore back in April to see _Wicked, _I told her (whilst on a massive _Wicked _high) the other possible ending. After hearing it, she insisted I write it.**

**So here we are! I am reposting the original 6 chapters (at once- it made no sense to me to get you to re-review chapters most people have already read, especially when they haven't changed much- just a word here or there I was unhappy with from the original), so if you haven't read the original fic at all (or in a while), you won't be totally lost.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

The morning sunlight flickered in through the open window, caressing Fiyero's form with a gentle breeze. He welcomed it, despite the early hour it was clear it was going to be another warm day, a sure sign of the beginning of summer. Stretching, he opened his blue eyes and blinked a few times, wishing he'd thought to close the curtains before going to bed the night before. Rolling over to his side, a soft smile appeared on his face as his gaze found the slender emerald form of his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully beside him.

At that moment he was glad he'd forgotten to close the curtains, allowing the sunrise to wake him. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been able to watch Elphaba sleep, usually she was awake before him on the rare times they'd spent the mornings together.

The unlikely couple, well unlikely according to every student on campus except those who actually knew Elphaba and Fiyero well, had been together just over six months now, having begun dating just before Lurlinemas the year before, which surpassed any relationship Fiyero had had previously. Even with Galinda, they had barely last a month before she realised dating a 'scandalicous' prince wasn't all it was cracked up to be- especially when it was obvious to anyone with half a brain he was falling head over heels in love with her roommate. Which meant, of course, everyone knew except said prince and said roommate.

All it had taken was a quick push from his ex-girlfriend however, and the memory of a Lion Cub, before Fiyero realised the truth and had hence begun barrelling his way through the twenty years' worth of walls Elphaba had built around herself. But six months later here they were, and Fiyero had a few precious memories of the last two months of being able to go to sleep with Elphaba in his arms and for her beautiful emerald face to be the first thing to see in the mornings.

She didn't stay often, whilst not expressly forbidden for boys and girls to share rooms, it certainly wasn't encouraged, and as Elphaba reminded Fiyero constantly every time he convinced her to stay the night, she was only here at Shiz to care for Nessa and couldn't risk getting expelled.

"This is my only chance of a life, Yero," she'd pleaded one of the first times. "I can't risk losing it."

Fiyero hadn't understood. "What do you mean your only chance of a life? What did you do before you came to Shiz?"

She'd shrugged lightly. "I've run my father's household since I was twelve. I've cared for Nessa since I could walk, and I've studied and helped Nessa study for just as long."

"But what about the future? After Shiz?" he'd pressed and she'd laughed bitterly.

"I'll go back to Munchkinland and run my father's household and care for Nessa. When she becomes Governor, I'll run _her _household and care for her."

At Fiyero's stunned look at such a dim future for Elphaba, the beautiful, brilliant, passionate girl before him, she'd smiled.

"I've known this all my life, Fiyero. If I hadn't come to Shiz, I wouldn't know I was missing anything. But now do you understand why I can't risk getting expelled?"

He had, and he hadn't pressed the issue since- much. But as he lay there and watched her sleep in the morning light, he longed for the chance to do so every morning.

It was strange, he mused to himself. His story was nothing new, the party-loving, playboy falling in love, he knew that. But wasn't there supposed to be a moment of panic when he realised that he was in love? A feeling of overwhelming distress where he discovered he was coming to love and rely on one person and could quite happily do so until the end of time?

But Fiyero hadn't experienced that, only a powerful feeling of bliss and contentment whenever he held Elphaba in his arms, or made her breath catch in her throat with only his touch or a kiss. His life with Elphaba, his love for Elphaba, was a spiral of dizzying happiness and intimacy. And he knew, despite her disbelief that someone like him could love and want someone like her and the sometimes crippling fear that came with her own happiness, she felt the same way.

They only had a few more days before their summer vacation started and Fiyero was already dreading the two months that would pass before he would see her again. He'd wanted her to come to the Vinkus with him to meet his parents, but she had reluctantly refused. Not particularly wanting to spend the next two months with only her father and Nessa around, Elphaba had written to her father asking to do a few summer courses at Shiz; but Frex had denied her request, stating she had responsibilities at home, like caring for Nessa. There had been no point, she'd reasoned, in even asking to go to the Vinkus to be with her boyfriend.

Frex knew, from Nessa's letters, that his eldest daughter was dating the Vinkun prince, and knowing his reputation he hadn't approved- not for Elphaba's sake, but for what affect their relationship may have on Nessa's reputation. But when Nessa had assured him that their relationship was 'appropriate' Elphaba believed was the word Nessa had used, Frex had dropped the subject, which was as close to his approval as they would get.

Fiyero was content to lie there all morning and study Elphaba's fine features, but she startled him by abruptly muttering,

"What have I told you about watching me sleep?"

His heart jumping out of his chest, Fiyero chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I can't help but stare at beautiful things."

She scoffed slightly, before her large brown eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"You're an idiot," she said fondly, which was as good as an "I love you" from her.

Fiyero grinned and pulled her closer. "Besides," he murmured. "I'm not going to see you for a whole two months. I have to memorise you completely in the next two days."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Just think of it as sixty-two days instead of two months. It'll go faster."

"Sixty-two days," Fiyero repeated thoughtfully and his face brightened. "Hey, you're right! That does seem shorter!"

Elphaba sat up and began to dress, much to Fiyero's disappointment, but he chose not to comment.

"That means you'll get sixty-two letters," he mused and she turned to look at him over her shoulder, amused.

"Really? You're planning on writing every day?"

"Aren't you? Won't you miss me, Fae?" he asked her, pouting in mock injury.

She laughed and although only dressed in her slip, crawled over the bed to sit between his legs, facing him.

"I'll write as often as I can," she promised, kissing him softly. "And if you doubt I'll miss you, you really are brainless as you used to pretend to be."

Fiyero grinned like an idiot, basking in the genuine love in her eyes. Then her smile became a faint smirk.

"Although I can think of several professors who would be amazed at the knowledge you are capable of writing sixty-two letters."

She moved away, but Fiyero pulled her towards him, rolling her under him with a grin.

"I never said they'd be long letters," he said and kissed her deeply, adding another item to what he would miss in the next two months.

Eventually, and much later than they usually emerged on the rare occasions Elphaba spent the night, they snuck out of the boys dormitories and headed across to the cafeteria, where they found Galinda, Boq and Nessa at their usual table, all nursing tea or coffee and the remainders of their breakfasts.

"Morning, Fabala!" Nessa greeted her older sister cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Elphaba smiled briefly. "Fine, Nessa. You?"

She was surprised to see a worried expression on the face of her roommate. Wordlessly, she frowned inquisitively at Galinda, who spoke slightly louder than usual as she replied.

"Oh, Elphie- I hope you aren't too mad at me for turning your alarm off, are you? I just thought you should sleep in for once now that all our exams are over."

Elphaba was startled for a moment, before she caught Galinda's significant and subtle nod towards Nessa, and she understood and smiled reassuringly.

"It's- it's fine Glin. I guess if I slept this long I must have needed it," she played along and Galinda beamed at her.

It was an unspoken agreement amongst their group that Nessa never knew of the particular aspect of her sister's relationship. Not only because she was so prim and proper she would never approve of Elphaba and Fiyero's "sleepovers" as Galinda called them, but because Elphaba was sure she would tell their Father, who would definitely not approve.

And Fiyero never had to come up with an excuse, because he was rarely up before nine and it was almost expected for him to sleep late.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Yero, do you want anything?" Elphaba asked her boyfriend, standing up.

"Just a muffin, thanks Fae," he smiled up at her.

Galinda jumped to her feet. "I'll come with you, Elphie. I could use some more tea. Boq, Nessa? Do you want anything?"

Both declined and the two girls headed for the beverage stand in the corner.

"Thanks for covering for me," Elphaba said gratefully but Galinda shrugged.

"That's what friends are for, silly. Besides, it's not like you're late often so it was easy. What kept you, though?" she questioned.

Elphaba laughed slightly. "Do you think it's possible to have separation anxiety before the separation?"

Galinda giggled. "Sure. It's only natural that you're going to miss Fiyero, Elphie but two months isn't that long-"

"No, not me," Elphaba corrected her. "Fiyero."

Galinda laughed. "Goodness that boy has it bad."

"He says he's going to write to me every day," Elphaba rolled her eyes as she added milk to her coffee.

"Every day?" Galinda repeated, raising an eyebrow as her friend grabbed a muffin for Fiyero. "How long do you give him before he slips?"

"About a week," Elphaba sniggered. "You?"

Galinda thought about that for a moment. "Oh, I don't know. He is crazily in love with you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and her roommate grinned. "I'll give him two and a half weeks."

Both girls laughed as they returned to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**Chapter Two**

Two days later, their little group was standing together by the gates as men loaded luggage into the carriage Frex had arranged. As Boq was also returning to Munchkinland, he had offered to escort Elphaba and Nessarose home and Frex had accepted the offer, approving of the quiet, intelligent munchkinboy as an appropriate friend for his precious daughter.

Nessa was quite excited to be going home, she was telling Boq all about her plans for her little garden, which Boq listened to patiently and attentively. Elphaba however, was standing staring at the campus grounds and buildings. Two whole months before she would be back, the one place where she had found friendship, love and where she believed she could _be _more. The prospect of the next two months relegated to household chores and caring for her sister, reduced to staying up til all hours of the night reading to prevent the restless feeling of what Elphaba sincerely believed were her brain cells melting from lack of stimulation did not enthuse her.

She was jerked from her stupor by a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist from behind, and she stiffened for a moment before Fiyero's familiar scent washed over her and his chin settled to rest on her shoulder.

"Sixty-two days," he reminded her quietly. "Then we'll be back for our second year, and I won't even complain when you shut yourself away in the library and I never see you."

She laughed at his dramatic tone and placed her green hands over his comforting arms.

"So you're assuming you've passed all of your exams then?" she teased, but they both knew Fiyero's grades had improved since they'd begun dating. They still weren't to the standards of Elphaba's (yet, she insisted) but their teachers had been impressed to know that Fiyero Tiggular was capable of thought.

"I will miss you, you know. A lot," she said softly and she felt him smile.

"I know, Fae."

"Miss Elphaba? We're ready to leave."

Elphaba turned away from Fiyero to see the carriage driver looking at her expectantly as Boq and the guard from the gates helping Nessa into the carriage. She sighed heavily and looked at Fiyero and Galinda.

"Ok, then. I guess this is it," she said with a small smile.

Galinda, already having said her goodbyes to Nessa and Boq, took one look at Elphaba and burst into tears. Flinging herself onto Elphaba in a huge hug, Elphaba awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Come on, Glin. It's only two months," Elphaba laughed slightly at Galinda's dramatics. "And we'll write," she promised.

"I know," Galinda sobbed. "But… Elphie, you're my best friend and… I am going to miss you _so_ much!"

"I'll miss you too," Elphaba replied sincerely.

Finally, Galinda released her death grip on Elphaba and she turned to Fiyero, who smiled sadly at her.

"Sixty-two days," she reminded him.

"And counting," he replied with a smile. Gently pulling her into his arms, he kissed her deeply, entwining his fingers through her long black hair.

"I love you, Elphaba," he whispered and she smiled.

"Fabala, come on!" Nessa called impatiently and Elphaba sighed, kissing Fiyero hard for a long moment.

"Bye, Yero," she whispered, before pulling away and hurrying over to the carriage.

The journey to Colwen grounds was passed by Nessa and Boq talking animatedly about their plans for the summer, whilst Elphaba read, only pausing occasionally to make a comment on the other two's conversation. But eventually, as their childhood home came into view, the two Thropp girls quietened, Nessa with relief their journey was almost over and with quiet gladness at being home; and Elphaba with a heavy heart.

Frex came out to meet them as Elphaba and Boq were lifting Nessa into her chair, and he immediately went to greet Nessa, who Elphaba wasn't sure if she was more eager to introduce him to Boq, or to show him that she was wearing the jewelled shoes he had given her at the beginning of the school year.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor Thropp," Boq said politely as Elphaba pulled their luggage from the carriage with the assistance of the driver.

"You as well, Master Boq. Would you like to come in for a while?" Frex asked him.

Boq hesitated. "I would, sir but my parents are expecting me."

Frex nodded understandably. "Of course. Well, thank you for escorting my Nessarose home. I'm glad she has a friend like you at school. You're welcome in our home anytime."

Boq bowed. "Thank you, sir. Nessa, Elphaba- I'll see you later, perhaps?"

Elphaba doubted she would, unless he came to call on Nessa, but she smiled slightly anyway.

"Have a good summer, Boq."

"We will see you, won't we?" Nessa asked eagerly.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure if Nessa's feelings for Boq were still anything more than friendship, or what exactly he felt towards her sister, but he agreed to visit without hesitation or sounding forced before Frex insisted he take the carriage home instead of walking.

"Elphaba, bring in the bags," he said sternly to his daughter as he begun wheeling Nessa's chair up to the house, as the carriage left.

Elphaba said nothing, what was the point? Instead she merely picked up a few of Nessa's bags and headed inside. The grand white house where the Governor resided was beautiful, Elphaba could admit, but the fact remained her and Galinda's dormitory at Shiz was more of a home to her than this house. Nessa's room was on the ground floor, it was easier that way with her chair; whilst Frex's room was at the top of the stairs, and Elphaba's small room was at the end of the hall, closer to the back servant stairs that led directly down to the kitchen.

"Now, Nessa, tell me all about Shiz," she heard Frex say from the living room as she passed the doorway on the way to Nessa's room.

He would be proud, Elphaba knew, that Nessa was doing well. She was making good grades, had suitable friends and was well-liked by everyone. Finally, she wearily carried her small suitcase up to her room, wanting to just be alone for a little while before having to face her father. She jumped slightly, however, to find someone in her room.

"Oh!"

The woman straightened up from making Elphaba's bed and turned to her, and Elphaba relaxed as she recognised her.

"Sorry, Carmela you startled me," she apologised and the woman smiled faintly.

"Welcome home, Miss Elphaba."

Carmela was a Munchkin woman who had been first hired by Frex when Nessa was born to care for his daughters. When Elphaba grew old enough, she was taught the ropes of both running the household and the daily routine of caring for her sister and Carmela's role was reduced to merely assisting Elphaba. When the girls had left for Shiz however, Frex had brought her back full-time. Carmela was always polite to Elphaba and cared for her well enough, but as with everyone else, she was much warmer to Nessa.

"Well, there's no place like home," Elphaba sighed, putting down her suitcase.

Carmela smiled again. "Quite. Your father asked that I take care of dinner tonight, but as of tomorrow morning, you're in charge of meals. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded, she wasn't surprised by that, she'd expected to immediately jump into her former role.

"How is your family?" she asked politely.

Carmela had five children, ranging between ten and two, and it was the birth of her second that inspired Frex to have Elphaba take over as housekeeper and Nessa's primary carer at the age of twelve.

"They're all well, thank you."

"They'll be happy to not have to share you much for the summer then," Elphaba said and Carmela laughed.

"Yes, they are. Dinner will be served in about an hour. Your father also asked-"

"I know, dress respectably and don't be late," Elphaba finished knowingly and Carmela nodded.

"Yes. I'll leave you to unpack then."

She left the room and Elphaba flung herself wearily onto the freshly made bed. _Sixty-two days and counting, _she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**Chapter Three**

Elphaba sat at her desk, staring dumbly at the paper in front of her. It was a rare moment when she had some free time in the middle of the day; Nessa was taking a nap after feeling the effects of the summer heat, Frex was in his study doing paperwork, and Carmela was taking care of dinner that night, as Nessa had requested her favourite dish which only Carmela could make to her liking.

Elphaba bit her lip in frustration. So far, after two days, all she had written still was "Dear Yero," but she simply didn't know how to continue from there.

Absent-mindedly, she thumbed the stacks of letters sitting on the corner of her desk, the things that had brought her the only comfort of the summer. There were approximately forty-six letters from Fiyero, she had been pleased and surprised that he hadn't missed a day. She knew he must have sent the first one before leaving Shiz to ensure it would reach her by the first day of vacation, which impressed her even more.

His letters were full of love, telling her all about the Vinkus and memories from Shiz, and most importantly, how much he was missing her. When she wrote back, which was often, if not every day, her letters were full of questions that he would answer in his next letter. She never included any news of herself, for what was there to say?

Galinda was writing too, at least twice a week, and it amused Elphaba to see that her friend's letters were very much like Galinda herself- written on pink paper, with pink ink, and full of long sentences, nonsense words and many exclamation marks. Her letters were full of gossip and news about parties she was attending, and all the plans she had for them when they returned to Shiz in the fall.

It hadn't been a very eventful summer for Elphaba so far, until the last week that is. Their exam results and final grades from Shiz had come their second week of vacation, and Frex had been thrilled that Nessa had done so well. Nothing was said of that fact Elphaba had topped the year, simply because she didn't mention it- to him. Galinda had done well, although she had barely scraped a pass in Morrible's Sorcery class; and even Fiyero had passed high, which he credited all to Elphaba. Elphaba had sincerely congratulated him, she was incredibly proud of him, and when she'd casually mentioned her own results, the resulting twelve-page reply had made her blush. It was so full of praise and pride, and love, Elphaba didn't know how to respond. But Fiyero had taken it upon himself to share Elphaba's news with Galinda and Boq, who had then congratulated her in front of Nessa and Frex when he came for dinner one night. Nessa had been proud of her sister's accomplishments, and Frex had looked surprised for a moment before stiffly offering her a,

"Very good, Elphaba."

It was the highest praise Elphaba could ever remember receiving from her father and she'd muttered a quick "Thank you" before returning her attention to her plate. Elphaba had made the dinner that night, and evidently Boq had praised her cooking skills to Fiyero, because his next letter included an entire paragraph begging her to cook for them when they returned to Shiz, and she'd laughingly agreed.

And now… Elphaba was nervously tapping her pen against the paper, unsure how to word what she had to say. How exactly was one supposed to tell their boyfriend of six months that you were pregnant? For Elphaba couldn't deny that she was anymore, at least eight weeks she guessed, although she hadn't suspected at all until this week. But when she'd realised she was late, and then she'd spent a lot of the morning two days prior throwing up the bacon and eggs she'd made for breakfast, she knew.

They had never talked about this before, after all, they had only been together for six months and they were still at school, a baby was the last thing they were thinking about. Elphaba could admit she was worried about how Fiyero would take the news, although she knew he loved her, a baby was a big milestone for any relationship; not least a relationship between the Vinkus Crown Prince and the green daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. Which was another reason she was wary to tell him this way, and was having such difficulty writing the letter before her. She wanted to be able to see his face when she told him, wanted to be able to talk everything through face to face, and not have to worry about waiting for the mail to be delivered or to try and guess the tone behind his words. The best she could do, she was resigning herself, was to hide any symptoms from her father and Nessa as best she could for the next two weeks until she returned to Shiz and could tell Fiyero herself.

"Elphaba? Dinner!" Carmela called to her from the top of the stairs and she sighed, standing up and adjusting the skirt of her plain dark dress.

"Coming!" she called back and headed out of her room, heading down the servant's stairs.

When she made it downstairs, the first thing that hit her was the smell of the smoked trout Nessa had requested for dinner and it made Elphaba's head spin.

"Crap," she whispered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and swallowed hard. The nauseating smell lessened somewhat as she headed towards the dining room, and Elphaba relaxed. The scent making her stomach churn was not from the cooked fish itself, just the lingering smell from before it had been cooked that hung heavily in the kitchen; hopefully, she could eat her dinner easily then escape back to her room.

Taking a small bite, Elphaba tested her stomach and was pleased to find it settled in her stomach. She listened in silence as Nessa and Frex made conversation about the classes Nessa was planning to take for her second year at Shiz and what she was hoping to learn.

"I've heard that Professor Levy is a dreadfully hard marker," Nessa said to her father worriedly. "But his class does sound ever so interesting and he is so respected around campus. All of the students I've talked to who have had him say- Elphaba? Are you alright?"

Frex turned to face his older daughter at Nessa's concerned frown. She had placed her cutlery down on her plate, and she was clutching the table edge as the blood slowly drained from her face.

At Nessa's voice, she looked up and met her sister's gaze.

"I- uh, excuse me," she said hastily, jumping up from her seat and running out of the room.

Frex's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The upstairs bathroom was situated opposite his bedroom door, and he was pretty sure he had heard Elphaba being sick a few times in the past few days. Frex wasn't an idiot, he knew his daughter was dating the Winkie Prince, and all of Oz knew his reputation; but he had been willing to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt and trust her not to do anything stupid. Now, it seemed, that had been moot.

Elphaba felt tears sting her eyes as she threw up her dinner into the toilet bowl. The bile stung her throat as her stomach rejected the meal and she couldn't help but whimper, her head swimming. She was startled to feel a cool hand brush her hair back from her face and comfortingly rub her back until she was done.

"Here," Now she recognised Carmela's voice as she handed her a glass of water, which Elphaba sipped, making a face as the disgusting taste of vomit was washed out of her mouth.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely, as Carmela helped her to her feet. "I think I just need to lie down."

"Your father wants to see you in the living room," Carmela told her.

Elphaba groaned inwardly, but at least she wouldn't have to return to the dining room where the fish remained. When she entered the living room, Frex was standing before the fireplace, whilst Nessa sat in the corner.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" she asked and was pleased to note her voice already sounded stronger.

Frex turned, his face a mask of stiffness as he beckoned her forward.

"I'm going to ask you a question Elphaba, and I want you to answer it truthfully. Understood?"

"Y-Yes," Elphaba faltered.

Frex took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, then met Elphaba's gaze.

"Are you pregnant?"

Nessa and Elphaba both gasped, Nessa with shock and Elphaba with disbelief. '_How could he know?_' She wondered wildly to herself, and swallowed hard as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Elphaba replied, barely audible and Nessa gaped at her sister.

Elphaba's gaze flickered from her father to her sister for an instant, and so wasn't prepared for the sting that was her father's hand on her face. She couldn't help a gasp escaping her lips, and she actually stumbled back a step. Frex, for all his indifference and cold treatment towards his green child, had never actually struck her before.

"Fabala- is it Fiyero's?" Nessa asked finally and it was Elphaba's turn to gape at her sister.

"Of course it is," she answered, feeling stung that Nessa was insinuating anyone other than Fiyero could be the father.

"Nessarose, leave the room," Frex ordered sharply and Nessa was stung, her father had never spoken to _her _in that tone before. That was the tone he used only for Elphaba.

Elphaba too, seemed surprised by the way he'd spoken to his favourite daughter, but Nessa obediently wheeled herself out of the room and Frex turned to her, his face white with rage.

"How could you have been so _stupid?" _he demanded. "Do you realise what you've done, Elphaba? You have disgraced your sister, and this family. You have jeopardised your sister's position as the future Governor of Munchkinland, and mine as present! Do you think the people will trust us to govern their land, knowing you have sinned and borne a bastard child?" he hissed angrily.

Elphaba held back a bitter laugh. Of course he wasn't worried about this scandal affecting her reputation or future, but Nessa's.

"How long?" he glared at her furiously.

"A-About eight weeks," Elphaba replied quietly. She was always unable to argue or defend herself against her father, and this was the angriest she had ever seen him.

"Does _he _know?"

She knew he was intentionally not using his name and Elphaba frowned as she replied. "His name is _Fiyero. _And no.. he doesn't. Not yet," she admitted.

Frex raised an eyebrow coldly. "Not yet? You're planning on telling him?"

Elphaba was surprised and confused. "Of course I am."

Frex sneered. "Elphaba, you can't possibly think he'll stand by you and this bastard spawn."

Elphaba winced but raised her chin confidently. "I know he will. He loves me."

Her father snorted. "Really? He loves you?" Elphaba wasn't sure which of those three words was said with more disbelief or scepticism.

"And you think his future as King will be benefited by the knowledge he got a girl pregnant out of wedlock? You think his parents will allow him to marry a girl like you? That everything will be forgiven and you will be acknowledged and accepted as the Crown Princess of the Vinkus?"

Elphaba flinched and said nothing. Because truth be told, these were all the questions that had plagued her subconscious for the past six months.

Frex nodded with satisfaction to himself as he saw the doubt flicker in her eyes and then waved her away.

"Go. Get out of my sight and put your sister to bed. We will talk tomorrow and I will take care of the situation," he ordered and Elphaba fled wordlessly.

Nessa was in her room, running a brush through her hair.

"Elphaba! You really are pregnant?" she asked her sister and Elphaba gave a faint smile.

"I really am," she replied, feeling it strange to acknowledge it aloud for the first time.

Nessa hesitated uncertainly. "Fabala… he didn't… Fiyero didn't… _pressure _you into…"

Elphaba realised what her sister was implying and felt sick again.

"Nessa, no! How could you even think that? You know Yero, he would _never_-"

"Yes, of course," Nessa assured her hastily. "It's just… all of Oz knows the rumours before he came to Shiz, and… this isn't how we were raised, Elphaba."

Elphaba knelt before Nessa's chair, looking her sister in the eyes intently. "Ness, Fiyero loves me. And I love him. That's all this baby is, a symbol of the fact that we love each other."

Nessa shook her head, a glimmer of disapproval in her eyes. "Elphaba, it isn't right. You and Fiyero aren't married!"

"I'm aware of that, Nessa," Elphaba rolled her eyes. Then she hesitated.

"Father said he would take care of the situation. What do you suppose _that _means?"

Nessa shrugged. "I'm sure he'll write to Fiyero's parents and they'll think of a solution. Most likely you and Fiyero will be married quickly, and they'll pretend the child is legitimate."

Elphaba couldn't help but think how dirty that sounded- _legitimate. _As if should she and Fiyero not be married in the next seven months, their child was deemed not to exist. And she didn't really fancy the idea of Fiyero being forced to marry her for the sake of the child, but knew Nessa was probably right in her prediction. The royal family was well-used to covering up "situations" such as this, she certainly wouldn't be the first.

She also knew she had to write to Fiyero before her father wrote to his parents. She didn't like the idea of him finding out he was going to be a father from a letter; but she liked the idea of him finding out from his parents even less. So, after Nessa was helped into bed, and left with a book, Elphaba headed upstairs to finish her letter to Fiyero. And downstairs in the study, Frex was writing letters of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Elphaba was helping Nessa with her needlepoint in the living room when Frex emerged from his study.

"We need to talk."

"Should- should I leave, Father?" Nessa asked uncertainly.

"No, this concerns you too, my dear daughter."

Elphaba straightened in her chair, waiting for her father to tell them he had written to Fiyero's parents.

"Elphaba- you will not be returning to Shiz in the fall."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. Would she and Fiyero remain in the Vinkus after their marriage?

"Nessa, if anyone asks about your sister, you will tell them she is ill. Understood?"

Both sisters frowned.

"Ill?" Nessa repeated.

Frex nodded. "Yes, she took ill, and I did not think it wise that she return to school. Elphaba, you will continue to run the household. You will not leave the house unless it is under the most dire circumstances, and if so, you will disguise any symptoms of your pregnancy. When the child is born, I will take it to a convent in the Emerald City and it will be given up for adoption. Is that clear?"

Elphaba's face reflected no other emotion other than horror. Her pregnancy would be hidden, and her baby taken away from her?

"Father, no!" she gasped, but Frex held up a silencing hand.

"Elphaba, you have disgraced our family. Our entire reputation- as precarious as it is presently- rests upon this scandal, and I will not have your sister ruined by your stupidity and carelessness."

Elphaba flushed, she knew her father was stating their family reputation was already slighted by the fact she had been born green (or born at all, she often thought).

"Father, please- just let me write to Fiyero and tell him. There's another way, please!" she begged desperately but Frex glowered.

"There is no negotiation on this subject, Elphaba. My decision is final. I have already written to the convent to tell them to expect the child when it is delivered, and to Omega who will be discreetly handling the delivery."

Omega, they all knew, was the Munchkinland midwife, an old Antelope who had delivered Elphaba and Nessarose herself. Elphaba had only a few dim memories of her, a hazy remembrance of her shaking her head at her father, her mother's still body on the bed behind her.

"Carmela will be informed, she will assist you throughout your pregnancy. You will not be allowed any contact with anyone from Shiz, Elphaba."

"Not- not even Nessa?" she asked, stunned.

"No," Frex replied coldly. He didn't trust his daughter not to write secret messages to the Winkie prince through her sister, although he was confident Nessarose would not be foolish enough to pass any messages on.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she watched it, her entire life and her future, however limited it had previously appeared, was vanishing before her eyes.

"You're really going to give away my child? Your grandchild?" she asked furiously and Frex flinched.

"That bastard is no grandchild of mine," he said icily and even Nessa was stunned.

"Father… I know this situation isn't ideal… but if Elphaba wrote to Fiyero, there can be another solution," she began convincingly.

"Nessarose, do not argue with me," Frex snapped at her and she immediately fell silent.

"I won't let you do this," Elphaba choked out to her father, getting up and running from the room.

That afternoon, Omega arrived at the Governor's home and Frex greeted her at the door cordially, before leading her upstairs to Elphaba's room.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba was sitting on her window seat, re-reading Fiyero's forty-seventh letter, which had arrived with the mail after lunch that day. Her eyes were red, as rare as Elphaba cried, it seemed her pregnancy hormones were already influencing her, Fiyero's letter had reduced her to tears. It was so loving and sweet as normal, he had no idea what was happening here. No clue that the woman he loved was facing months of isolation and their unborn child was awaiting the same fate as soon as it was born.

When she saw her father and Omega in the doorway, she stiffened angrily. "Leave. You cann_ot _give my child away as though it's an unwanted pair of shoes you bought at the market!"

"Silence!"

He gestured to Omega, who stepped into the room, staring critically at Elphaba.

"Well, girl- I see you're as green as ever. How far gone are you?"

"Eight weeks," Elphaba answered reluctantly.

"Hmm…" Omega turned to Frex. "You know, it's not too late to terminate the pregnancy."

Elphaba stopped breathing for a moment and she stared at her father, waiting for his response. Frex hesitated for a moment. As problematic as this pregnancy was, he still believed that a foetus was a life, albeit a cursed one- just like it's mother before it.

"No," he said finally, and Elphaba was almost dizzy with relief.

Omega merely nodded. "Very well. I brought some milk flowers with me, I thought given the situation…"

Elphaba waited for Frex to deny the herbs again, but he only thanked her as he took them from her.

"No!" she found her voice and they turned to her as she clutched her stomach protectively.

"No, I won't take them. Father, how could you possibly think that? After what they did to Nessa… and to Mother!"

"Elphaba, they are affective. Your… your mother was a rare case. If the child is green-"

"Then it will be green. I am not taking them and you cannot make me," she said defiantly.

Frex opened his mouth angrily to argue, but Omega intervened.

"Very well, child, that's your choice. Tomorrow, I will bring by a health tonic for you. Full of vitamins for you and the baby. You should drink a glass every day. Let me know when you are running low, and I will prepare another batch. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded, grateful she wouldn't be pressed upon to chew the milk flowers.

"Will it be suspicious? You coming to the house often to check on Elphaba?" Frex asked the Antelope anxiously.

She shook her head. "No, not if we put the story out that she is ill. People know I have some training with herbs and medicinal treatments."

Elphaba couldn't believe that Omega was willing to go along with her father's plan.

"And you're fine to deliver my child and take it away from me?" she asked incredulously.

Omega turned to her. "Silly girl, this isn't the first child I've removed from an unsuitable mother and it won't be the last. And as I said before, it's not too soon to terminate the pregnancy and I'm quite willing to do so if needed."

Elphaba paled and said nothing as Omega swept from the room and Frex made to follow.

"Father- please!" she began but Frex ignored her, closing her bedroom door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**Chapter Five**

Elphaba watched from her window seat as the carriage driver loaded Nessa's trunks into the carriage alongside Boq's luggage, Nessa herself saying goodbye to her father as Boq hung around, waiting to assist Nessa into the carriage. It had been two weeks since Elphaba had admitted to her father that she was pregnant, and she was exhausted, bth physically and emotionally. She had begged, pleaded, negotiated, any tactic she could think of to convince Frex to abandon his plan, but to no avail. She had tried anger, she had tried tears, she had even lost control of her magic slightly and made every light fixture in the house shatter but nothing helped.

Not even Nessa could change his mind, she'd tried to reason with Frex several times, but he always ignored her. That had been Elphaba's last hope, knowing that their Father doted on Nessa. But when it came time for Nessa to prepare to travel back to Shiz and Frex was unrelenting, Elphaba had given up. Carmela had been informed of the situation, and Frex had been assured of her secrecy and discretion. It was Carmela who made sure Elphaba drank her health tonic every day, comforted her every time she was sick; and was the only witness to her tears.

The tears trickling down Elphaba's cheeks now were from when she'd had to say goodbye to Nessa. Knowing that soon she would be back at Shiz, with Fiyero and Galinda almost broke Elphaba's heart- or it would have for the fact it was already in pieces knowing she was being forced to give up the child inside her she already loved completely.

"Tell them…" she'd whispered to Nessa when their father went out to greet the carriage.

"Tell them…" she'd hesitated, wanting to be able to say so much to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Tell them I'll miss them," she said finally, closing her eyes briefly and fleeing to her room before Nessa could see her tears.

It was known knowledge throughout Munchkinland now, that Elphaba Thropp was ill and would not be returning to Shiz to study. No details were being given of what exactly she was ill with, just that she was on her way to a slow recovery, thanks to the help and treatment of Omega, but the Governor did not think it best she overexert herself until she had regained her full health.

Boq had been hoping for a chance to see Elphaba, and wish her good health, but Nessa had told him her sister was resting, which was the best thing for her now. But as he seated himself in the carriage and Nessa exchanged final words of farewell with her father, he glanced up at the second story and his eyes found Elphaba's tired, pale face. When he thought her eyes met his, he offered a faint smile and a small wave, but she didn't return or acknowledge the gesture.

Nessa was strangely silent on the journey back to Shiz, but she brightened in spite of herself as the familiar grounds and buildings came into view.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Boq smiled at her warmly, which she returned.

"Yes, it is."

Nessa was once again to reside in Madame Morrible's private quarters, so it was to there the carriage went and Boq helped Nessa out into her chair, now well-practised at the act.

"Thank you for escorting me back, Boq," she thanked him and he grinned.

"Of course, Nessa. It seemed silly not to when we were both coming back at the same time, and I understand that your father didn't want to leave Elphaba."

Nessa smiled sadly. As much as she disapproved of the mess Elphaba had gotten herself into, she hated that she was being forced to lie about it. If it was difficult to keep up the act for Boq, she could only imagine how hard it would be to tell Fiyero the story she had been told to say, knowing the truth. Nessa was sure that should Fiyero be told about the baby, he would do the right thing by her sister and marry her; but her father was adamant in sticking to his plan.

"Nessa! Boq!"

The two turned to see a beaming Galinda and Fiyero approaching them, and Nessa's stomach sunk. 'Here goes nothing', she thought to herself, and plastered a smile onto her face.

"When did you arrive?" Boq asked them after greeting them both.

"I got here yesterday and met Fiyero this morning," Galinda explained, as bouncy and perfect as ever.

"Where's Elphie? I have _so _much to tell her!"

"Is she inside your room, Nessa?" Fiyero asked her eagerly, looking around. After two months, he was longing to see Elphaba again, he had missed her desperately.

Boq glanced at Nessa, who took a deep breath.

"Elphaba's not here."

Fiyero frowned. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's at home in Munchkinland," Nessa replied and Fiyero and Galinda's faces sank into matching expressions of confusion.

"Whatever for? Is she coming later?" Galinda demanded.

"Galinda, Elphaba's been ill," Boq took over when Nessa couldn't answer. Nessa inwardly took a breath. Yes, let Boq tell them, that way all she really had to do was nod. Truthfully, Elphaba _had _been ill and still was, she was suffering from awful morning sickness.

Fiyero looked panicked at this news. "What do you mean, ill?" he asked sharply. "She never mentioned that to me in any of her letters."

"She- she took ill only a few weeks ago, and hasn't fully recovered yet," Nessa told them.

Galinda looked afraid for her best friend. "She's- she's going to be okay, isn't she?"

Nessa nodded, and told herself it was true. Elphaba would be fine- physically. Emotionally…

"She'll be fine, but she isn't really herself yet and Father didn't think she should come back until she's a hundred per cent."

Fiyero brightened. "So, she'll be back next semester, then?"

Nessa hesitated. She didn't know what would happen actually. Elphaba was due in February, but she wasn't sure if their father would allow her to return to school.

"Maybe," she said finally, and Fiyero looked slightly happier.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Galinda cried, tears in her eyes. "Why wouldn't she tell us she was sick?"

"Well, that's Elphaba isn't it?" Boq comforted her. "She wouldn't want us making a fuss over her. I wouldn't even know if I didn't live nearby, right Nessa?"

"Right," she agreed.

Fiyero shook his head. "She has to accept that fact that we're going to make a fuss over her. I'm going to write to her and tell her so."

Galinda beamed at him. "Ooh, that's an thrillifying idea, Fiyero! We should all write to Elphie and tell her to get well soon! And sent her a care package! Now, let's see what to put in it? Chocolates, and candles and-"

"Oh!" Nessa recalled with a gasp and Galinda broke off her spiel to turn to her.

"What is it, Nessa?"

"I almost forgot. Elphaba said… to tell you that she'll miss you."

Fiyero laughed. "She can tell us herself when she writes back!"

Nessa smiled faintly, not wanting to be there when they realised that her sister wouldn't reply to their letters.

That night, in four different dormitories, four students sat at their desks writing studiously, although classes were not in session until the next day. In the girl's dormitories, Galinda Upland wrote in swirly pink ink on glittery pink paper. She spent a whole page and a half scolding her roommate and best friend for not telling them that she was sick, before describing in detail what each item in the care package was to be used for, and why they had thought it would mean something to Elphaba. She shed a few tears whilst remarking how empty the room seemed without Elphaba's possessions mixed amongst her own and how much she missed her. Finally, she promised to take care of Nessa in her absence and told her to get well soon. She signed the letter, '_your best friend, Galinda xoxo'. _

In the boys dormitory, Boq Poulsen wrote to her all the news he thought she'd be interested in. That Madame Morrible had personally expressed her disappointment to Nessarose that her sister's illness meant she'd been unable to return to Shiz and promised her acceptance whenever she was able to return; and that Galinda had refused to allow anyone to take Elphaba's place as her roommate. He told her that Fiyero had kept every letter she'd written to him over the summer and brought them to school with him, assuring her that he and Galinda had mocked him for being a sentimental fool because Elphaba wasn't here to do it herself. He promised to keep her updated on everything they were learning in class, so she would have less to catch up on when she returned to school, and that was why he had included several textbooks in the care package. He finished by writing '_we all miss you and wish you were here. Feel better soon, Elphaba. Your friend, Boq.'_

Fiyero Tiggular paid no attention to the noise outside of his room, as several of his classmates mourned the end of summer with a little party. He wrote instead, page after page. His scolding for not knowing of Elphaba's illness previously was much gentler than Galinda's and much shorter. He wrote of how much he missed her and had been looking forward to seeing her; and all the things he had planned for them when she was better. He promised to keep up his tradition of writing once a day until they saw each again and to keep studying as though she were here with them, and to make her proud of him. He listed all the reasons he loved her, all the reasons he missed her and how she'd have to learn to accept the fact they were going to make over a fuss when she was sick, because that's what you did for the people you love and she wasn't always going to be able to hide it from him. At the bottom of the page he simply wrote, '_I love you, Fae and I miss you. Always, Yero.' _

And in the room within Madame Morrible's private quarters, Nessa wrote to her father, informing him she had told Fiyero and Galinda the story they'd agreed upon and they'd believed her. She asked that when the letters and care package arrived for Elphaba to please allow her sister to receive them, even if she couldn't write back, because they would make both sisters happy. The last sentence read, '_Please give my love to Elphaba. Your loving daughter, Nessarose.' _

All four letters were sent to Munchkinland with the care package the next morning before classes started, and three of the four waited eagerly for the reply. Many letters followed the first, and continued even after that first week when they realised no reply was coming.

At Colwen Grounds, time passed slowly. Carmela dutifully delivered the letters that arrived for Elphaba each day, but she soon began dreading their arrival. It had become clear quite quickly after Nessa had departed for Shiz that Elphaba would be unable to continue running the household, she was suffering horrible morning sickness, all day every day, and when she wasn't ill, she was sleeping. She tired easily and was weak and emotional. A month after Nessa had left, Elphaba had experienced spotting and painful cramps and they had been sure that she would miscarry. But dawn had come and gone and the unborn child survived, although Elphaba whispered to Carmela, as she lay in bed pale and drawn, that it would have been better if she had lost it; then at least she would have lost it on her own terms.

That had frightened Carmela beyond all else, for she knew, better than anyone maybe even Elphaba herself, that Elphaba loved the child she carried even if she was trying not to, in the hope it would hurt less when the child was taken from her. Each letter that arrived from Fiyero, Galinda or Boq broke the remains of Elphaba's heart just a little more, especially Fiyero's.

There came a day when the mail had been halted from the Gilikins because of bad weather, but the news of the delay hadn't reached Munchkinland. When the mail came, and there was no letter from Shiz, Elphaba was convinced that he'd finally given up on her and she hardly blamed him.

"I never told him I loved him," she murmured to Carmela that day when the housekeeper came up to make sure she drank her 'health tonic', although Carmela doubted how good it was for her if she was still so sick.

"Not really. It was so strange for someone to say it to me… and to say it back. He always said he knew, so I didn't have to say it. But I wish I had… just so I knew he knew."

Carmela didn't like how Elphaba was talking. "Come now, when this is all over you can go back to Shiz and pick up where you left off," she soothed but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. How could I go back and see him and _love_ him, and all the while knowing that our child was out there somehow?"

Carmela hadn't had an answer for her. The truth was, she hated the Governor's plan and couldn't believe he would actually be so cruel as to take Elphaba's child away from her. But there was nothing she could say, she didn't dare defy him and she needed this job. And she couldn't leave Elphaba alone, not now.

But that didn't mean it was easy. Not when she had to watch Elphaba burst into heart-wrenching sobs because she had felt her child move for the first time; or argue with her father every time she saw him, attempting to convince him to change his mind and let her keep the baby. He always refused and she would be left staring off into the distance with dead eyes, not realising she was crying. She'd even considered running away, but that plan had been quickly dismissed when she admitted to herself she could barely make it downstairs, let alone out of the house. And besides, she couldn't exactly blend into the crowd.

And then the next day, the mail had delivered two letters from Fiyero and Elphaba had cried again because he _hadn't _given up on her, and it was killing her knowing he never would. But she wrote letters too, long letters to Fiyero, telling him all the things she'd never told him before and couldn't tell him now. About her mother's death, her childhood, her love for him and about their child. Her hopes and dreams, her fears, her pain and what she wished her life could be. She knew she couldn't send them, but wanted to feel as though Fiyero was with her and experiencing her pregnancy with her. She wanted him to know his child as she did, she explained to Carmela who went and cried in the kitchen.

Carmela had known Elphaba since she was three years old, a tiny little emerald-skinned girl with long black hair and enormous brown eyes who was fascinated by her white-skinned baby sister and didn't understand why her mother didn't wake up or where she'd gone, or why her father was always angry at her. As she grew older and understood why Frex preferred Nessarose to her, she began retreating into her books and shutting the world and everyone in it out. Nessa remained the only emotional tie she had to anyone, and it was obvious she was devoted to her sister, trying to desperately make up for something that wasn't her fault to begin with.

In the seventeen years she'd known her, Carmela had been able to count on one hand the number of time she'd seen the girl cry, but now it seemed all she did was cry and it was heartbreaking to see she was utterly broken. The only thing keeping her going was the child growing inside of her, and Carmela was dreading what it would do to her when she was forced to lose that too.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. So I thought I'd post the original chapters now to give everyone a chance to refresh themselves with the story, and then I'll post the 1st new chapter in a day or so :)**

**Chapter Six**

Fiyero looked down at the table in front of him as though it were fascinating to avoid the glare of Galinda Upland.

"Galinda, don't look at me like that," he muttered angrily.

"I certainly will, Fiyero Tiggular!" she replied, waving his essay in front of him, the giant red 'F' covering the top of the paper seemed to mock him and he returned his gaze to the table.

"An F? Really, Fiyero? You haven't gotten an F since _we _were dating. What would Elphie say if she was to discoverate this?"

"Well, I'd say write to her and ask, but she won't answer," Fiyero snapped back and Galinda hit him across the back of the head.

"Don't say things like that, Fiyero! She could have a very good reason for not answering our letters!"

"Yeah, like maybe she didn't really care about us after all," Fiyero muttered and Galinda flinched, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Don't you dare give up on her, Fiyero!"

"I'm not giving up on her, I love her!" Fiyero shot back. "I just… I thought she loved me too."

Galinda sighed and rested a comforting hand on his arm. "She loves you Fiyero, I know she does."

"Then why doesn't she answer any of my letters? Or yours, or Boq's?"

Galinda hesitated, looking around the cafeteria to see if anyone was within earshot.

"You don't suppose… maybe she's sicker than Nessa is saying."

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't thought of that. "You think?" he asked anxiously.

"Fiyero, she doesn't even write to Nessa! Her own _sister! _That has to mean something!" Galinda insisted.

"No, Nessa would tell us if she was really sick," Fiyero protested and Galinda shrugged.

"Maybe Nessa doesn't know herself. Think about it Fiyero, it's been three months! What kind of illness takes this long to recover from that isn't serious?"

Fiyero's heart clenched at the thought of Elphaba being seriously ill, maybe even fatally.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing," he said bitterly. "I miss her, Glin."

Galinda smiled. "I know, I miss her too. Didn't you promise to make her proud and study hard? Do you really think this grade will do that?" she asked him, holding up the failed paper again.

Fiyero snatched it off her and crumpled it into a ball. "I know, okay?" he snapped.

"I know I could have done better on that paper, and I know if Fae was here she'd be disappointed. But at least she'd be here."

Fiyero knew his parents wouldn't be happy either, when they found out. They had been so proud of him over the summer, for not getting expelled and the dramatic improvements to his grades and attitude towards life.

"What on earth is in the water at Shiz?" his father, Ibrahim had joked when Fiyero told them of his exam results.

"And where can we get it?" the Queen, Kasmira, had laughed.

Fiyero grinned too, he was well aware of the changes that had happened to him since he came to Shiz.

"It's not the water, Dad, it's Elphaba."

Kasmira had raised an eyebrow. "Oh, the mysterious Elphaba we've heard nothing about for the past six months? The one you invited for the summer?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, Mother. And I told you why she couldn't come, she looks after her sister."

Elphaba's letter regarding her own exam results had come that morning, and he was puffed with pride as he recalled her modest admission.

"She topped the year in the exams," he said and his father was impressed.

"Really? That's quite an achievement. What is she majoring in, again son?"

Even now, Elphaba's workload staggered Fiyero. "She's doing a double major in Life Sciences and History; and minors in Literature and Politics."

Next to that, Fiyero's own major of Politics seemed meagre and Ibrahim and Kasmira were impressed.

"Don't let this one get away, Fiyero," Ibrahim told him seriously and Fiyero grinned.

"Don't worry Dad, I have no intention of that."

Even now, after three months of no contact from her, Fiyero had no intention of giving up on the woman he loved; but that didn't mean he didn't have doubts about Elphaba's own feelings for him.

"I just… I don't even remember what I did with my life before I met Elphaba," he admitted to Galinda.

"I do, you were an idiot," she laughed. "I guess it's true that people change when they fall in love, huh?"

Fiyero smiled faintly. "Yeah… she never said the words that often though. I knew… or I thought I knew she loved me, but she rarely said it."

Galinda scoffed. "Not to you, maybe. Fiyero, they aren't the easiest words for Elphaba to say, but believe me when I tell you she loved you. She told me that a lot, that she wished it was easier for her to tell you. You know she didn't have the best childhood."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. I know she and her father don't get along, but she's never told me why. You know?"

Galinda nodded. "She told me when we first became friends."

Fiyero was faintly hurt. "Then why did she never tell me?"

Galinda sighed. "I think she was afraid if you knew the truth, she'd scare you off. I'm sorry, Fiyero- it's not my place to tell."

"But she does love me?" Fiyero asked.

"So much it scares her," Galinda assured him and Fiyero's heart gleamed with renewed hope.

Boq and Nessa approached them then, they had been working on a project together at the library before dinner. Fiyero saw a letter in Nessa's hand and his heart skipped a beat, knowing Nessa would only receive a letter from two people.

"Nessa, the letter-"

"Is from my father," Nessa cut him off knowingly, and Fiyero's face fell.

"Nothing at all?"

"Just the usual," she replied, handing the letter to him to read for himself.

Frex finished all his letters to his daughter with "your sister sends her love" and that was the only mention of Elphaba. But Fiyero read the words greedily, hoping to gain some hidden reference or meaning behind the words. But there was nothing, and he returned the letter to Nessa with disappointment clearly on his face.

"I'm going to go get dinner," he sighed heavily and Boq went with him, as Galinda read Frex's letter for herself.

Nessa felt awful. She knew exactly how Elphaba was, she was five months pregnant and to see Fiyero, Galinda and Boq so worried about her and missing her tore at Nessa's heart. But she had no idea how Elphaba's health was, or the baby; and when she wrote to her father asking, he never answered the questions.

Although Boq and Galinda clearly missed Elphaba, it was really Fiyero that made Nessa want to blurt out the truth. After all it was his baby too, wasn't it? And every time Elphaba's name was mentioned, Nessa saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. But every time Nessa opened her mouth, sure she was about to tell them that Elphaba was pregnant and being forced to give up her child to protect their family's reputation; Nessa remembered how angry her father had been and what he had said about Elphaba's 'situation' ruining them, she closed her mouth and fell silent.

So, Nessa did what she could. She comforted her friends when they were missing her sister, passed on her love through letters to her father, and every night, she prayed that the family who would be given Elphaba and Fiyero's child to raise would be a good family, who would love the child as their own. She studied hard to please her father and closed her mind to the part of her brain that wondered whether the child would take after Elphaba or Fiyero; or slipped in an additional prayer that maybe a miracle would occur and somehow something good would come of this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time.**

**AN. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long for the new stuff- although I was impressed with the number of people who said they had gone back and read MINLY in preparation for this! Thanks guys!**

**This is where we start to go a slightly different way. The first half is the same though, so bear with me!**

**Chapter Seven**

Carmela sighed tiredly as she left Elphaba's bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. It was late, much later than she usually stayed at the Governor's house, but Elphaba, at six and a half months pregnant, had fainted after dinner, so Carmela had wanted to assure herself that she was alright before she went home for the night. Elphaba was sleeping now, one hand curled protectively against her rounded stomach.

Realising she had left her purse in the kitchen, Carmela headed down the back stairs outside Elphaba's room towards the kitchen, but hesitated near the foot of the stairs when she heard voices. She recognised them as the Governor and Omega, who had been called when Elphaba had collapsed in a dead faint. Omega had examined Elphaba and told the Governor and Carmela that Elphaba should remain in bed as much as possible, and that too much stress or movement could result in premature delivery.

Carmela was worried, but hoped that when Nessarose arrived home in two weeks for winter's break, Elphaba's spirits would improve.

"Do you think she'll need much more before she delivers?" she heard Frex ask, and realised they must be making another batch of tonic for Elphaba.

Carmela made to enter the room, but stopped in her tracks as Omega came into her line of vision holding what Carmela knew to be milk flowers.

"This batch should carry her through the last trimester," Omega said matter-of-factly, cutting the flowers so that drops of juice dripped into the mixture she was preparing.

Carmela immediately hung back, her heart in her throat, unseen and unheard by the Governor or the Antelope. There was extract of milk flowers in the tonic Elphaba was drinking?! How could the Governor allow it? All of Munchkinland knew what the herbs had done to Melena and Nessarose during her pregnancy, seventeen years ago. Would the Governor really allow that same risk with his daughter's life?

"Governor," Omega said and Carmela listened intently. The Antelope's tone was hesitant, but still cold and matter of fact.

"I hope I'm not out of line here, but after examining the girl, I feel I should say something, given the history in this situation…"

"Feel free to speak here, Omega," Frex replied warmly.

"The girl is like her mother," Omega said bluntly. "The milk flowers have weakened her, and I feel it is my duty to warn you that she may not even survive the birth. Like I said, she's like her mother, maybe even weaker. The juice from the flowers is a much stronger measure than chewing the plant like Melena did."

"We couldn't have forced her to eat the plants like her mother," Frex replied calmly. "Elphaba is stubborn, you said yourself this was the easiest way."

"Yes, with Melena chewing the plants was enough. Given that the girl is already green, a higher dosage was best," Omega agreed.

"But if something should occur during the delivery, we'll have to think of a story to tell people. Particularly Nessarose."

"The people believe she is ill," Frex said sharply. "It will be easy to say that she took a turn for the worst. We are fortunate that no one even suspects she is pregnant."

It was true, no one even considered that the Governor's green daughter might be in isolation to hide a pregnancy. Every time Carmela was in town, people who knew she worked for the Governor inquired politely after Elphaba's health in hushed tones, as though she were on her deathbed. And for all they knew, she was. No one had seen hair nor hide of the girl in four months, and the Governor always looked so stern and worried, it was horrible they told Carmela. That he should have to endure this after the child being born green, then losing Melena and Nessarose's disability.

"Perhaps it would be better if she doesn't survive," Frex suggested calmly. "It would certainly look favourable towards Nessarose's future role as Governor, losing her sister like that; and Elphaba is likely to cause a fuss after the child is taken away."

Carmela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course she was likely to 'cause a fuss', her child was being taken from her against her will! Carmela doubted she'd even be given a chance to see the baby, let alone hold it. But for all the things Carmela had seen of how Frex treated his eldest daughter, it was another thing entirely to hear him speak so calmly of her potential death.

Carmela knew that if Elphaba was to die, Nessarose would be devastated and Carmela could admit she would be grieved herself. Over the past four and a half months, she'd come to care for Elphaba more than she had in all the time she'd known her. By now, she was almost another child to her and Carmela shuddered at the idea of having to endure what Elphaba was going through, or one of her children doing so.

"There's also no guarantee the tonic will be effective," Omega warned Frex. "Again, being that she is already green, the herbs may not be affective on the child. If the baby is delivered green, I daresay it will draw suspicion at the convent when they try and adopt the baby away."

Frex's voice was colder than Carmela had ever heard it as he replied. "If the thing is green, I'll do what Melena couldn't do with its mother and drown the thing. We'll tell Elphaba and Nessarose it was born dead, burn the corpse and no one will be any the wiser."

"And if you're right about the girl causing a fuss afterwards?" Omega asked, not batting an eyelid at Frex's plan to kill an innocent child.

"If Elphaba survives and causes difficulties, I'll send her away to the convent," Frex replied, already having considered this, knowing his daughter as he did.

"We'll tell the people it's better for her health. Of course, Carmela will have to stay on full-time after Nessa finishes Shiz to care for her; or maybe I'll hire a girl from the village to help her. Thankfully we've still got two years before Nessa graduates and she's well cared for at school, so we have some time."

Listening secretly however, Carmela was overwhelmed by a sudden fear that Elphaba might not have that much time. She heard Frex and Omega finish making the tonic and leave the room, and Carmela quietly slipped in and grabbed her purse, heading for home.

That night however, as all her children lay sleeping soundly in their beds and her husband snored away beside her, Carmela couldn't sleep. Suddenly, losing her job was insignificant. The money would be missed, of course, and she wouldn't be able to explain her termination to her husband or friends; but what did money compare to the plans Frex had composed for his daughter?

Carmela had known Melena well, and knew that despite the green skin, Elphaba was far more like her mother than Nessarose was, who had inherited many of the Thropp genes. True, Nessarose was far more beautiful and had Melena's delicate features and rich brown hair; but it was Elphaba who had the same large brown eyes, slender figure (although not at the moment of course) and confident, passionate spirit. When you got past the green pigment of her skin, Elphaba had a beauty that was all her own, and Carmela wasn't surprised that Fiyero Tiggular had fallen in love with her.

Carmela had hated having to stand by and knowing that as soon as Elphaba gave birth, her child would be taken away forever, but had held her tongue. But listening to Frex coldly discussing his daughter's death and the possible murder of a helpless infant, that crossed a line that Carmela could no longer ignore.

She knew Elphaba's health was delicate- and now she knew why, and whilst she was worried about how Elphaba would react to learning the truth, Carmela also knew she simply couldn't allow Elphaba to think the tonic she was drinking was doing her or her child any good.

The next morning, Carmela arrived at the Governor's household at her usual time and prepared breakfast for her, again as usual. The only difference was she didn't add a dose of the tonic to the tray. She was tempted to pour the whole bottle down the sink, now that she knew what it contained, but she knew it could be used as proof to support her claim.

When she quietly entered Elphaba's room, the expectant mother was lying in bed quietly, staring at the ceiling as her long green fingers absent-mindedly traced patterns on her rounded stomach.

"Good morning, Elphaba. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked gently, setting the tray down on Elphaba's otherwise empty desk.

Elphaba gave a small shrug in response. "As well as can be expected I suppose."

She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked over at her breakfast tray, although she couldn't really drum up an appetite, knowing whatever she ate would most likely be coming back up eventually.

"No tonic this morning?" she asked, and Carmela braced herself. This was it.

The Munchkin woman took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of Elphaba's bed, taking her hand gently, much to the green girl's surprise and confusion.

"Elphaba, I need to tell you something. But before I do, I need you to promise me something."

Elphaba frowned. "Promise you something? Why?"

"Because I'm worried about how you're going to react and if you don't remain calm, that won't be good for you _or _the baby," Carmela said bluntly.

Despite herself, Elphaba felt a trickle of fear. "Ok," she agreed in a small voice.

"And I want you to know that I only discoverated this last night, or I would have told you sooner," Carmela continued.

Elphaba's dread deepened. Had something happened to Nessa at Shiz?

"The tonic that Omega has been giving you, I saw her making a fresh batch for you last night before I left. Elphaba… it contains the essence of milk flowers."

Carmela watched as slow and painful realisation dawned in Elphaba's large brown eyes. The blood drained from her face and the hand not in Carmela's grasp was pressed hard against her bump protectively. She seemed unable to take a breath as she struggled to absorb the news and its meaning.

Worriedly, Carmela released her hand and cupped Elphaba's face firmly but gently in her hands.

"Elphaba, breathe."

Elphaba wanted to obey, but her lungs could take in no air. _Milk flowers. _For four and a half months, she had been slowly poisoning her own child, the very thing living and growing inside of her. _Fiyero's _child. She had voluntarily swallowed a mixture that had led to her mother's death and her sister's disability.

Who knew what damage she had done to the child? Wasn't it bad enough that they were planning on ripping her baby out of her body and giving it away to strangers and she was helpless to stop it or do anything about it?

But now her child could be like her sister, unable to walk or have a normal life. And she knew why Omega had done it- to prevent the baby from being like _her. _Green.

"Elphaba!" Carmela's voice was more insistent, and Elphaba managed to wheeze in reply, sending oxygen to her brain.

She was trembling, she realised, but she couldn't do anything about that. Conscious of Carmela still there, Elphaba swallowed hard and concentrated all her energy on inhaling and exhaling; and although her breaths were still shallow, they were becoming more even.

"Elphaba?" Carmela asked again, and Elphaba's gaze slowly rose to meet the Munchkin woman's worried gaze.

"Does- does my father know?"

Carmela hesitated. "Yes," she replied honestly, and Elphaba closed her eyes briefly.

"Help me up," she said faintly.

Carmela faltered and shook her head. This was exactly what she had been worried about. "Elphaba, you're supposed to be on bed rest," she reminded her.

"Carmela, please help me up," Elphaba repeated, stronger this time.

Carmela figured Elphaba would be getting up with or without her help, and gave in. She silently handed Elphaba her robe and gently helped the young girl to her feet.

Elphaba's knees buckled slightly, but she firmly grasped Carmela's arm as she began to walk out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Carmela asked.

"The kitchen," Elphaba replied. She needed to see the bottle of tonic for herself, for what reason she couldn't tell.

By the time they reached the kitchen, Elphaba was definitely past shock and onto anger. Carmela handed her the bottle that contained the tonic and Elphaba slowly uncorked it to examine the liquid inside.

The fragrance floated up to Elphaba's nose. It smelt medicinal and slightly sweet, which Elphaba had always noticed and never questioned. But now it occurred to her, that the sweet smell was most likely the scent of the milk flowers and now it couldn't have been more foul to her if it were rotting food.

Elphaba choked on the smell and gagged. Instinctively, Carmela took the bottle from her, and directed her to the sink in one smooth movement and Elphaba retched into the sink as Carmela held back her hair.

There wasn't much to come up, but it took a while before Elphaba could force herself to stop dry heaving and straightened up.

"Where's my father?" she asked hoarsely.

"In his study," Carmela replied. "Alone," she added, before Elphaba could ask.

Elphaba didn't even want to touch the bottle, but she grasped it firmly by the neck and strode off towards her father's study, without waiting for Carmela's assistance. She needed to do this alone.

When she opened the door without knocking and stormed in, Frex looked annoyed.

"Elphaba, I thought Omega put you on bed rest. What in Oz's name do you mean by causing all this racket?"

Elphaba held up the bottle for her father to see. "What's in this tonic?"

Frex froze for a moment and then recovered. "I don't know, you'd have to ask Omega," he lied.

But Elphaba had long since been able to tell when her father was lying. "It's true, isn't it?" she choked out.

"There's milk flowers in here."

Frex hesitated, then rose to his feet. "Elphaba, certain precautions had to be taken-"

Elphaba interrupted, throwing the bottle to the ground with as much force as she could muster, where it shattered into pieces, the liquid soaking into the floor.

"_No! _You _do not _get to decide that. How _could _you? After Momma, and Nessa? Isn't it bad enough that you're giving _my _child away against my will?"

Frex was furious. "Elphaba, you know the situation! You got yourself into this mess, and now you have to deal with the consequences!"

"The _consequences _are the possible life and health of my _child!_" Elphaba cried. "_Please, _Father- let me write to Fiyero. He'll stand by me, I know he will."

"And what of your sister's reputation?" Frex snapped back. "Our _family's _reputation? You _think _that boy will stand by you- because he supposedly _loves _you? I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Elphaba; his parents will _never _allow a marriage to occur. A bastard child born out of wedlock, it will tarnish the Royal Vinkun crown. I will _not_ have you ruin Nessa's life because of your sins."

Elphaba had tears in her eyes, but she held her head high as she looked her father in the eye.

"That's why I've been so sick, isn't it? I remember, you know, I _remember_ Momma being pregnant with Nessa. How sick she was, how scared and how weak she was when Nessa was born."

Frex hadn't realised that and was silent.

"I'm not taking the tonic. You can make more, you can try and shove it down my throat, but I will _never _take another _drop _of it. And I will get stronger, and I _will _fight you to keep my child. I'm _done. _I didn't have the strength to fight you before, but I will now. You are _not _taking my child away from me."

Frex's gaze was like stone. "We'll see," he said curtly and Elphaba glared at him as she left the office.

Now she had a plan. She still had fourteen weeks until she was due, as best as she could figure. Without the tonic dose each day, she would regain her strength. And then she would leave, she'd flee Munchkinland and find a way to get to Shiz- and get to Fiyero.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**Chapter Eight**

Nessa was not enjoying Shiz this semester.

Her classes were interesting and her teachers were good. But she couldn't really enjoy them- not like this.

Nothing felt the same as it once had, and Nessa knew why. Elphaba.

Who would have guessed that her sister, of all people, was the core of their little social group? If she had been pressed to pick one, Nessarose would have nominated Galinda. As the most popular girl in school, Elphaba's roommate and best friend, Fiyero's ex-girlfriend and Boq's former not-so-secret crush, it just seemed obvious.

But now that Elphaba was not here, the gaping hole left by her sister's absence hung over them all like a dark cloud.

Nessa had felt horrendible about it all from the very beginning, of course. How could she not? Lying so outwardly to them all about why Elphaba hadn't returned to school. But the more the semester dragged on, the more heavily the secret weighed upon her. They all missed Elphaba, but no one seemed more lost without her than Fiyero.

From the time he arrived at Shiz, Fiyero had always seemed to be filled with joy, always smiling, laughing, and joking. When he and Elphaba had begun dating, he had become even more so, if that were possible. And the best thing was, in Nessa's eyes, the way he seemed to carry that joy to Elphaba, who always seemed so unfamiliar with the concept of being genuinely happy. Sarcastic yes, happy no. And contentment… Nessa didn't ever remember seeing _that _expression on her sister's face before Fiyero.

But after so long with no word from Elphaba, Fiyero had changed. Nessa couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile, at least not the genuine smile she'd become accustomed to seeing. He was trying to uphold the promise Nessa knew he'd made to Elphaba, to study hard and make her proud, but he was losing motivation. Nessa knew he'd failed a paper and barely scraped by on several others, and that just made him more miserable than he was.

Nessa had been surprised a few weeks ago when Fiyero had come to talk to her, but supposed in hindsight it made sense, she _was _Elphaba's sister. She had been in the library, when Fiyero had come sat next to her, like- Nessa realised, he'd probably done with Elphaba a thousand times before.

"I feel like I'm failing her," Fiyero admitted miserably.

Nessa softened, seeing his desolate expression.

"Fiyero-"

"Fae always believed I could do well. Get A's… do you know how long it's been since someone thought I could get an A? I'm pretty sure I was in kindergarten! But Fae never stopped pushing me to do better."

Nessa was really uncomfortable with the way he was talking. "Why are you speaking about her in the past tense? She's not _dead," _she snapped.

Fiyero was taken aback for a moment by her sharp tone.

"But she's not _here, _either," he retorted quietly.

Nessa looked away, regretting her words, and Fiyero looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I know she's your sister and you must miss her; but… I miss her too. I love her, and not being able to speak to her or see her… I hate that she's sick and that she can't… or won't write to us. And I don't know why. I feel completely helpless, because I can't do _anything, _and this… making Elphaba proud of me is the only thing I _can _do, and I'm not even doing that! I just… I thought you'd understand."

Nessa felt a fresh surge of guilt as she avoided Fiyero's blue eyes.

She could tell how much he loved and missed Elphaba, and the pain she saw in his eyes was almost more than she could bear.

She was tempted to tell him the truth- not for the first time, although how she'd mention that Elphaba was six and a half months pregnant, Nessa had no idea.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, meaning the words in more way than one.

Fiyero gave a small half-smile that seemed the opposite of happy. "It's okay. I didn't mean to pile all this stuff on you."

Nessa couldn't speak, and Fiyero squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I'll see you later, Nessa."

When he'd gone, Nessa continued to stare at the essay she was supposed to be working on, her eyes burning.

The thing was, _she _didn't even know how Elphaba was. Any questions she wrote in her letters to her father about her sister's health or the baby were ignored, the only hint was the last line in every letter. "Your sister sends her love."

Did she really? And what did that mean? Nessa had tried to deconstruct the sentence a million times, but she could never find any deeper meaning in those five words.

Once, and only once, had Nessarose ever written to Frex, with her own pleas that unknowingly mirrored her sister's- for Frex to abandon his plan, to allow Elphaba to tell Fiyero of their forthcoming child.

But Frex had never replied to the letter, and Nessa did not need to interpret what his silence meant.

Lying and deceit never sat well with Nessa, and being asked to keep this secret was making her feel sick to her stomach whenever she was in the same room as their friends- as Elphaba's friends.

And they were beginning to notice too.

"Nessa, are you feeling okay?" Galinda asked her one day, two weeks before the term was due to end for winter break.

Nessa had been surprised when Galinda had asked her for coffee that afternoon, completely out of the blue.

"Just for some girl talk," she'd explained vaguely, when Nessa had inquired as to the occasion, and Nessa had agreed.

Now, it seemed, Galinda had an ulterior motive.

"I- I'm fine," Nessa answered, in surprise. She hadn't been expecting the question and wasn't sure how to respond. "Why do you ask?"

"We're worried about you," the blonde explained in concern. "You're so much… quieter than usual, and you don't come out with us as much as you used to. Boq said you're spending so much time in the library, it's like you're turning into Elphie," Galinda smiled sadly.

Nessa managed a weak smile in response. "I just have a lot on my mind. And this semester is busier than I'm used to."

"Just think," Galinda replied encouragingly. "Only a few more weeks and you'll get to go home and see Elphie. I'm sure that will help a lot."

Nessa had been thinking about that constantly, and she wasn't sure if would help or not. When she'd left for Shiz, Elphaba hadn't even been showing. But now, she would be almost in her final trimester of the pregnancy, and Nessa knew it would be so much harder to come back after the holidays, knowing soon Elphaba would be giving birth and the baby would be taken away.

And what would become of Elphaba after that? Would Frex allow her to return to Shiz? Would Elphaba _want _to return?

And a part of Nessa… well, the majority of her, actually, couldn't understand how her father could go through with it. From a political standpoint, she understood his reasons why; but from an emotional point, she couldn't. He was going to give away a _baby, _the baby that Nessa knew Elphaba was happy about- even if the circumstances were less than ideal. She remembered the way her eyes had shone the night Elphaba had told her about the baby.

"_Ness, Fiyero loves me. And I love him. That's all this baby is, a symbol of the fact that we love each other."_

Even if Nessa disapproved of the circumstances, she couldn't have denied in that moment that Elphaba was happy about the fact that she and Fiyero had created a life together, something miraculous born out of their love. Even Elphaba, who was often admittedly cynical, couldn't not see the joy in what the baby represented.

Nessa often thought about the look of horror that had been in Elphaba's eyes when Frex had told his daughters his plan. And she found in unsettling to recall the hard, cold look on her father's face as he denied the fact that Elphaba presented to him- her child was his grandchild.

And hence, Nessa realised, the child would be her niece or nephew. For some reason, that realisation had never crossed her mind, but it didn't make her feel better about what was going to happen.

"I'm sure it will help," Nessa finally answered Galinda.

Galinda sighed. "I wish I could come to Munchkinland with you and see Elphie, but I have too many commitments for the holidays. Momsie and Popsicle would never allow me."

"Fiyero is in the same situation," Nessa replied, who had had a similar conversation with Fiyero only a few days ago.

Fiyero had felt guilty about being unable to go see Elphaba, but Nessa had managed to convince him it was for the best.

"Elphaba probably won't be up to visitors anyway," she'd consoled him.

Fiyero sighed dejectedly. "I guess… you'll give her-"

"I'll give her your present, yes," Nessa assured him.

Galinda had also given Nessa presents to pass on to Elphaba, which Nessa had promised to give to her sister.

She hoped that her father had agreed to let Elphaba have all the letters and such that Fiyero and Galinda had been mailing her over the past few months, Frex had never replied or commented on her request in her first letter.

Nessa couldn't wait to see her sister, they'd never been apart for so long, and the circumstances being what they were… Nessa knew she'd feel so much better being able to return to Shiz for next semester and being able to truthfully reassure Fiyero and Galinda that Elphaba was doing well.

But it never really crossed her mind that what she would find in Munchkinland would not help her live up to the lie.

**AN. This is the timeline issue I mentioned in the AN last chapter, which I had completely forgoten about. And then I went to write this and went- 'wait, what about winter break? what's to stop Fiyero and/or Galinda and/or Boq finding out the truth then?'**

**So therefore, Fiyero and Galinda now have "committments" *cough*. Just go with it, OK? It's the ending that matters, and this actually still worked out kind of well with Nessa... you'll see why.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**AN. I know I only updated yesterday, but this is one of those "break updating schedule for special occasions" moments. In today's case, it's for the birthday of my beautiful friend Julia-Caesar! I met Julia through this very site when she became a tad obsessed with Vinkun wildflowers, haha. And since then, she's become one of my best friends and almost like a little sister... who lives on the other side of the world.**

**Happy birthday, Julia! Enjoy this chapter until your real present arrives- although I do wish it was a bit happier of a chapter... xx**

**PS. On a side note: today is also Mena's bday, for those who read Taking Chances (August 24). **

**Chapter Nine**

Nessa and Boq returned to Munchkinland together at the end of term. As he had at the start of the summer, Frex came out of the house to greet his youngest daughter and to escort her into the house.

"Did you have a good term, Nessa?" he asked her as he wheeled her chair inside.

"It was fine," Nessa replied vaguely. She wasn't sure "fine" was the best way to describe it, but it was better than admitting how awful Shiz was without her sister, wasn't it?

As soon as she was inside, Nessa's eyes were craned for any flash of green, more eager than ever to see her sister. Frex didn't seem to notice.

"Darling, I'm afraid I have some paperwork to do before dinner, but I'm sure Carmela can assist you with anything," he apologised.

"It's fine, Father," Nessa reassured him quickly.

Frex nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Very well. I'll be in my study if you need me."

Once he disappeared, the house was oddly silent. Nessa silently wheeled herself through the house, looking for Elphaba.

She didn't find her sister, but she did find Carmela in the kitchen.

"Miss Nessarose! Welcome home," Carmela smiled at her faintly.

Nessa was a bit shocked, Carmela looked strained and anxious, a huge difference from how she had been the last time Nessa had seen her.

"Thank you, Carmela. Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked immediately, not beating around the bush.

Carmela's smile faded. "She's upstairs. She… she's on bed rest."

Nessa's eyes widened. "What? Is- is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Carmela assured her gently, and speaking the truth.

Since she had stopped taking the milk flowers, Elphaba was gaining strength every day, but the bed rest was just a precaution. Omega had not been happy to discoverate that Elphaba knew the truth and refused to take the tonic, but had not pressed the matter. Omega wasn't stupid, she knew there was no way of getting Elphaba to take the tonic now, short of pouring it down the girl's throat.

"Can I see her?" Nessa asked, and Carmela nodded.

It wasn't an easy task, getting Nessa up the stairs, but it had been done occasionally- although rarely.

When they finally made it up, Carmela pushed Nessa's chair to Elphaba's bedroom, and knocked gently on the door.

"Elphaba? You have a visitor."

Nessa came to a complete still in the doorway as her gaze found her sister. She wasn't sure what struck her most- the visible, undeniable baby bump protruding from beneath the covers, or Elphaba's pale, much too thin face.

"Fabala?" she whispered, and Elphaba turned her head towards her slowly.

When she saw Nessa, Elphaba managed a weak smile, genuinely happy to see her sister. "Nessa!"

She struggled to push herself into a sitting position, and Carmela swiftly moved forward to help as Nessa slowly wheeled herself towards the bed.

Nessa felt a lump in her throat, this wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned her sister looking.

"Thank you, Carmela," Elphaba thanked the Munchkin woman quietly, as she was propped up against the pillows so she was sitting up.

Carmela smiled. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As she left, Nessa gingerly took her sister's hand.

"Elphaba… are you okay?"

"I will be," Elphaba replied firmly.

And she was confident she would be. In the only two weeks since she'd stopped taking the tonic, she was actually able to keep food down for the first time her entire pregnancy, which was greatly helping with her plan.

She still had no strength to get out of bed, except to use the bathroom, but she knew that it was only a matter of time.

But she had so many questions for Nessa.

"How's Shiz?"

Nessa knew her sister was asking much more than that, and abruptly recalled the things she'd brought up with her.

"I promised Fiyero and Galinda I'd give these to you," she said in response, handing her sister the packages.

"And Boq says hello."

Elphaba couldn't speak, as she picked up the box that had Fiyero's familiar handwriting on them. It was the same heartache every time she saw it, and knowing that these hadn't come through the postal system, but from Fiyero himself, made it even worse.

Without even thinking about it, simply needing to see his words, Elphaba opened the small envelope attached to the box and pulled out the card within.

"_Dear Fae,_

_Happy Lurlinemas, sweet girl. I wish you were here with me, or that I could be with you. I miss you so much, and I hope you're taking care of yourself. _

_I'm always thinking of you, and I love you. This new year is going to be our year, Fae, and I'm counting the days until I get to see you again._

_I love you. Always. Please don't ever forget or doubt how much I love you._

_Fiyero."_

Nessa had been studying her lap intently in order to give her sister some privacy as she read, but a stifled gasp caught her attention. Her head whipped up in alarm, and saw Elphaba with a trembling hand pressed over her mouth, in an attempt to silence her tears as she wept.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked worriedly, trying to take her hand again.

But Elphaba shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"How- how is he?" she managed to whisper hoarsely, meeting Nessa's eyes.

Nessa saw the pain in their depth and couldn't lie to her.

"He misses you," she answered, unable to find the words to explain just how much Fiyero missed her. "He- he's on the verge of falling apart. He just… misses you so much."

Elphaba winced painfully, then leaned over and took Nessa's hands tightly. "He knows I love him, right? _Please_ tell me he knows how much I love him," she pleaded in a whisper, tears in her eyes and her voice shaking.

Nessa was alarmed, the desperation in Elphaba's voice was clearly evident. It made her truly fear for her sister.

"He knows," Nessa tried to reassure her, even though she wasn't a hundred per cent sure if it was true.

But Elphaba seemed to relax somewhat at her reply, so Nessa figured it was the right thing to say.

As she looked down at where Elphaba's hands were clutching her own, she noticed how thin she was- too thin for what Nessa had expected for someone just under seven months pregnant.

It unnerved her and made her uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Why don't you open your presents?" she suggested.

Elphaba released her hands and reluctantly began to unwrap the box from Fiyero. She could care less about presents, all she wanted was to be able to see Fiyero herself, but opening the presents kept her hands busy.

When she opened the box, she found a simple photo frame, containing a picture of Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba drew in her breath softly. She recognised the picture, it had been taken at the OzDust back in April, when they had been celebrating Galinda's birthday.

It was the only photo Elphaba had of her and Fiyero together, and it was also the closest she'd come to seeing him in months. Feeling a dull ache in her chest, she traced his face softly with a finger. He was more handsome then she remembered, and in the photo, smiling down at her with a small and loving smile. The thing Elphaba remembered most about that night, was that just moments before the picture had been taken, Fiyero had told her he loved her for the first time- and she had said it back. The photo was nothing more than them blissfully in love, and happy.

It had been their one-year anniversary a few days ago, and Elphaba had been unable to do anything on that day except lie in bed and cry. More than anything, she wished she could have been with him to celebrate, and he had sent her the most beautiful letter because of it.

Elphaba had never imagined their anniversary much, but she never expected it to be celebrated like this; separated from one another and Elphaba pregnant with their child.

That night, she and Frex had had one of their biggest arguments yet about Fiyero and the baby; and Carmela had had to beg Elphaba to return to bed, reminding her how bad stress was for the baby.

Before she could cry again, she placed the picture on her nightstand and picked up the present from Galinda, which was of course, wrapped in pink.

Nessa was surprised and confused when Elphaba let out a half-sob, half-laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

Elphaba shook her head and faintly and held up the present. "Nothing. It's just… I never thought I'd be so happy to see the colour pink in my life," she chuckled and Nessa giggled.

Galinda's card was short and sweet,

_Dear Elphie,_

_Happy Lurlinemas! I miss you! Hope you're well. Know we all love you here xx_

_Galinda._

And the present she'd sent was typically Galinda, a (pink) bottle of sweet-smelling perfume and a few candles.

"Oh, good more candles. Because I didn't get enough of those in the care package," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"So, you have been getting the mail?" Nessa asked, feeling relieved.

Elphaba nodded faintly. "I'm getting it," she said quietly.

Nessa thought there was something odd about her tone, and she was about to ask when there was a knock on the door and Frex entered.

"There you are, Nessa. I wanted to hear all about school this semester!"

Nessa didn't miss how Elphaba tensed when their father entered, but couldn't make sense of it.

"I was just giving Elphaba some gifts," Nessa explained.

"Oh?" Frex replied.

His gaze fell on the photo on Elphaba's nightstand, and his gaze hardened. Elphaba didn't acknowledge it, but her hand itched to turn the photo away from him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk?" Frex asked Nessa. "I'm sure your sister needs her rest."

Nessa wasn't given a chance to argue before Frex began wheeling her away. She could tell something was going on, she just wasn't sure what.

It was another three days before Nessa got another chance to talk to her sister. Elphaba was feeling strong that day, so she'd come downstairs to spend time with Nessa as Frex worked.

She'd asked countless questions about Shiz and their friends, and Nessa was answering as best she could. But she paused mid-sentence as Elphaba suddenly placed a hand on the side of her stomach with a small grimace.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba nodded faintly in reply. "I'm fine. Give me your hand."

Uncertain, Nessa did as requested, and Elphaba placed it on her stomach. After a moment, Nessa felt movement under her palm and gasped slightly.

"Oh my!"

Elphaba chuckled faintly, rubbing small circles on her belly.

"Does it hurt?" Nessa asked curiously, but her sister's answer rendered her speechless.

"Not physically."

Nessa wasn't sure what to say, so she just watched as Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned her head back tiredly.

"Fabala, are you okay? Why are you on bed rest? Are you sick?" Nessa asked anxiously.

Elphaba hesitated, wondering what to say.

"I _have _been sick," she admitted.

Nessa frowned. "What, morning sickness?"

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "No. Nessa, do you remember the tonic I was given in the summer?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes, the health tonic."

It still made Elphaba feel sick to her stomach at the memory of how willingly she'd taken it, and the effect it might have had on her child.

"It wasn't a health tonic, Nessa," she said quietly. "It's made from milk flowers."

Nessa's eyes widened in shock. "_What? _Are- are you sure?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It's only since I've stopped taking it the past few weeks that I've gotten any better."

Nessa didn't know what to say. "Father must have been furious when he found out."

Elphaba scoffed. "Nessa, Father knew."

Nessa didn't want to believe it. "No. No, he couldn't have-!"

"He did," Elphaba said flatly. "He looked me straight in the eye and told me when I asked him. He said it was a _precaution, _for my own good."

It didn't make any sense to Nessa, that their father would knowingly and purposely give Elphaba milk flowers, after what it had done to Nessa and their mother.

"But… the baby! And _you… _are you going to be okay?"

A new fear struck Nessa, that she could lose her sister as she lost her mother.

"We won't know about the baby until its born," Elphaba said sadly, one hand going to her stomach.

Nessa only had to look at her sister to see how worried she was and how awful she felt.

"And you?" she asked again.

Elphaba looked at her for a long moment before answering. "I'm getting stronger every day I'm not taking the tonic," she said simply.

That wasn't an answer, at least not the one Nessa was looking for.

"You _will_ be okay, won't you? Fabala?"

"Of course she will," Carmela answered instead of Elphaba, as she entered the room.

Elphaba only looked out the window, her hands still splayed tenderly over her stomach.

"Sure," she agreed dully.

Nessa wondered why Elphaba didn't sound happier about that, but didn't get another chance to question her before Elphaba asked Carmela to help her back upstairs to bed.

Left alone, Nessa wheeled herself towards her father's study.

"Did you really know about the milk flowers?"

Frex looked up in surprise at Nessa's question. "Nessa?"

"The milk flowers. In the tonic Elphaba was told to take. Did you know about them?" Nessa repeated.

Frex tensed. "Did your sister tell you that?"

That was all the answer Nessa needed. "You did!" she exclaimed in horror. "Father, why would you do that? What if she dies?"

"Elphaba is not going to die," Frex assured her, but not really seeming troubled by the idea.

But Nessa wasn't convinced. "Father… it's not too late. Elphaba could still write to Fiyero, something could be worked out," she pleaded.

Frex's gaze hardened. "You shouldn't allow your sister to convince you to fight her battles for her," he scolded her.

"This isn't Elphaba talking, it's me," Nessa replied. "Father, Fiyero truly loves Elphaba. And he misses her so much, and I _know _she loves and misses him. He'd be thrillified about the idea of a baby. And he'd want to know if she's sick!"

"Nessarose, I am not arguing you about this," Frex said sharply. "We have a plan, and we're going to stick with it. Now I do _not _want to hear another word from you on the subject. Understood?"

Nessarose lowered her gaze and stared at the floor. "I understand," she whispered.

She left her father's office and returned to the living room, lost in thought.

"It was good of you to try."

Nessa jumped slightly, not having realised Carmela was in the room.

"I had to," she whispered. "I've never seen Elphaba like this. So…"

"She loves that baby more than anything," Carmela said as Nessa trailed off. "She tried not to, but she does. And to know that her child is going to be taken away from her? It's devastrating."

"She will be okay, won't she? With the milk flowers?"

"She's regaining her strength," Carmela nodded. "She should be fine."

"Elphaba doesn't seem that certain," Nessa frowned.

Carmela looked her in the eye solemnly. "She's certain she'll live. But I think now she's searching for a reason why she should."

**AN. And because some people have already commented- no the picture I used for the cover of this story makes no sense. It will though. In a vague kind of way... I'm cryptic like that ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**AN. Another early update, because today is my WICKED anniversary! It's been 2 years today since I saw the show for the 2nd time with my best friend, and the awesome Tim Campbell was Fiyero. It was seeing the show on this day that made me start writing WICKED fanfiction.**

**Chapter Ten**

Seeing Elphaba hadn't helped ease Nessa's worry or guilt in the slightest when she and Boq returned to Shiz. If anything, it was worse.

Before leaving Munchkinland, Nessa had tried to talk both with Elphaba and Frex about what would happen after February, once the baby was born. Frex's reply was a brusque, "We'll discuss this later, Nessarose."

But Elphaba's reply had been bitter. "I'll make a miraculous recovery from whatever disease the people have been told I have, and everything will be as it was."

"So, you might come back to Shiz?" Nessa had asked hopefully.

Elphaba hadn't replied.

As soon as she and Boq arrived back on campus, they were pounced on by Fiyero and Galinda, with the same question Boq had asked.

"How's Elphaba?" Fiyero had demanded.

Nessa had paused for just a moment. "She's getting stronger every day."

Which was true, but not technically an answer.

"Did she get our presents?" Galinda asked eagerly.

Nessa nodded. "She did."

They kind of wanted more information than that, which Nessa could tell, but she couldn't say anything.

"She can't… she can't write back," Nessa continued with difficulty, figuring that was also technically true. "But she said thank you."

Fiyero and Galinda were disappointed. They hadn't heard anything from Elphaba in months and all they got was a "thank you"? But Nessa gave no further information, much against her better judgement.

A week later, they were in their Life Sciences class, all listening to the lecture with various degrees of attention. It was the one class for the semester all four had together, and they all enjoyed it. Their teacher, Dr Ledbin, wasn't against promoting class discussion, wherever the discussion should go- even if it was far off the original topic.

In hindsight, how they'd ended up from a starting point of Lurlinemas to talking about parenting, Nessa could never quite figure out.

Off that, one of their classmates had teased their friend about being a "Momma's boy", which caused Galinda to speak up thoughtfully.

"Why is being a Momma's Boy seen as a bad thing, but it's fine for a girl to be a Daddy's Girl?"

"Or for that matter," Boq added. "It's acceptable to be a Daddy's Boy, or a Momma's Girl. It's only the mother and son bond that has that negative stigma attached to it."

Dr Ledbin jumped in. "Which is interesting, don't you think? Especially when regardless of sex, the bond between mother and child could be argued to be one of the strongest bonds there is."

The sound of dubious scoffing was heard scattered through the room, and the teacher raised her voice to speak above them.

"Think about it. From _twenty weeks, _that's halfway through the pregnancy, the unborn child can hear and recognised it's mother's voice."

Nessa stilled in her note-taking. Twenty weeks… she knew Elphaba was at about thirty- four weeks now; so her child could definitely recognise her voice.

"And," another girl chimed in. "The baby has grown inside the mother, using it as a source for food, warmth, nutrition…"

Dr Ledbin nodded. "Not only does the child _recognise _its mother's voice, but it _responds _to it. And the mother can feel the baby kick and move, can feel the heartbeat. Mother and child are intimately connected for nine months, in a way you can _never_ be connected with another human being."

Nessa recalled the way Elphaba had held her stomach as the child within moved around. Nessa didn't think she'd ever forget it, it was such an odd combination of grief, pain, awe and love.

"She loves it before it's even born," Nessa spoke, unaware she was speaking aloud.

"Exactly, Miss Nessarose," Dr Ledbin nodded and Nessa jumped slightly.

"Which can be as heartbreaking a fact, a bond; as it is wondrous."

Boq frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dr Ledbin had the class's full attention as she spoke. "Does anyone here recognise the name Lemonie Delwood?"

Most people shook their heads, a few looked as though the name sounded somewhat familiar.

Dr Ledbin took a deep breath to explain. "She was a young woman from the Glikkus about four years ago. She was expecting her first child with her husband, and they were both ecstatic about the idea of becoming parents. Both head over heels in love for one another, they wanted nothing more than to have a baby and start their family."

"So, what happened?" Galinda demanded, wide-eyed, well aware this story would most likely not have a happy ending.

"The baby, a little boy, was born dead."

Dead silence filled the class room as the teacher's words sank in.

"There was no explanation, Lemonie had been healthy all pregnancy and the baby had seemed to be in perfect health. But he was born not breathing, and pronounced stillborn."

Dr Ledbin cleared her throat. "Lemonie had her husband, who she loved deeply. She had loving parents, two sisters and several close friends. But losing her son… her baby… was too much for her. It was winter, and one morning, Lemonie told her husband she was going for a walk. He thought nothing of it, she knew the area and had done it all the time. Lemonie walked to the lake, which was known for having thin ice. It was not safe to be near in the winter, everyone knew that. Lemonie walked out onto the ice, until it gave way beneath her. And she drowned."

Several of the girls in the class gasped.

"Wait-" one of the boys questioned, trying to understand. "She- she killed herself?"

Dr Ledbin nodded sadly. "Yes. When her husband began to worry at her absence, he went looking for her. He found the lake, and saw the hole in the ice. Lemonie's coat was nearby, and there was no marks on the ice to suggest she had tried to climb out of the water."

"But _why?" _Fiyero asked.

Speaking up in class was rare for him, but he was as stunned by the story as everyone else.

"She'd lost her baby. She'd carried her son for nine months, nurturing him, loving him. And then she had to bury him before she'd even gotten to be a mother," Dr Ledbin said simply.

The class had taken a depressing turn, but Nessa was no longer paying attention. She couldn't stop picturing Lemonie's death in her mind- except that in her mind, Lemonie looked very much like Elphaba.

'_Stop it,' _she ordered herself. '_Elphaba would never do that.'_

But the look in Elphaba's eyes over Lurlinemas kept haunting her, and Carmela's words.

"_She's certain she'll live. But I think now she's searching for a reason why she should."_

Nessa squeezed her eyes shut tightly. This was _not _the same type of situation, Elphaba's baby was not going to be dead.

'_It's going to be dead to her,' _a nasty little voice in her head replied. _'Ripped from her arms at birth, never to be seen again. And who knows what the milk flowers have done.'_

But Elphaba would _never _kill herself, Nessa reasoned, trying to convince herself of that fact.

'_Lemonie Delwood's husband and family probably never thought Lemonie would kill herself either,' _the voice pointed out.

"Nessa? Are you okay?" a voice hissed from next to her.

Nessa looked over to see Fiyero frowning at her in concern, and before she knew it, she'd burst into tears.

Fiyero looked alarmed, but Galinda swiftly took charge of the situation, jumping up from her seat and pushing Nessa's chair towards the door, which was thankfully nearby. Boq grabbed the girls' things and followed, Fiyero only a step behind.

Nessa was inconsolable, as Galinda led them into an empty classroom.

"Nessa, what is it?" Galinda asked worriedly, sitting down in a chair next to Nessa's wheelchair.

"I- I can't- I can't do this anymore," Nessa sobbed.

Fiyero, Galinda and Boq exchanged confused looks.

"Do what, Ness?" Boq asked gently.

"Lie!" Nessa burst out. "I can't. Because if something happened… oh, sweet Oz."

Fiyero squatted down on his knees so he was level with Nessa. "Nessa, what are you talking about?" he questioned.

Nessa met his gaze and broke down in fresh sobs. "I'm so sorry, Fiyero. I- I asked. I asked to tell you, but my father… he insisted, he said I couldn't. But I can't, I can't let it happen."

By now, the three were genuinely concerned.

"Nessa, what can't you let happen?" Galinda soothed.

"E- El- Elphaba," Nessa managed to choke out, and Fiyero tensed.

He reached out and took Nessa's hands tightly. "Nessa, what about Elphaba?" he asked urgently.

Nessa couldn't speak for a moment, she was crying too hard. Finally, she took a deep, shuddering breath and looked Fiyero miserably in the eyes.

"She's pregnant."

Fiyero paled and his eyes widened. "Wh- what do you mean?" he croaked out.

"She f-found out over the summer," Nessa whispered. "But before she could tell you, our father found out. And… he said… _awful _things to her, he said that your parents would never allow you to marry because of your skin, and that the baby was a sin. He made this big plan, he… he's going to take the baby away, when it's born. Take it to an orphanage somewhere. We both tried to convince him otherwise, Fabala was so mad… but it was no use."

Fiyero froze. "What do you mean, _take it away?" _he demanded sharply.

"He- He's going to take it to an orphanage," Nessa explained, lowering her gaze.

Galinda was trying to get her head around the news. "So, she's not sick?"

Nessa shook her head fearfully. "No. She… she _was _sick. She's had a difficult pregnancy, but she's got about a month until she's due, I think. And… Fiyero, she loves that baby so much. And I'm worried that when Father takes it away… something horrendible is going to happen. I don't know if she'll cope."

Galinda was the first to pick up on what Nessa wasn't saying. "Nessa, Elphie would _never-"_

"Wouldn't she?" Nessa whispered. "You haven't seen her, Galinda. She… she's heartbroken."

Then she turned back to Fiyero. "Fiyero, I'm _so _sorry. I wanted to tell you-"

Fiyero shook his head and rose to his feet, striding angrily away from Nessa, before wheeling around to face her.

"Are you telling me for _eight months _you've known what's going on? And you didn't say _anything?"_

Nessa winced, but knew he had every right to be furious at her. "I wanted to. _Elphaba _wanted to, but my father made me promise…"

"And you didn't think I had a right to know I'm going to be a father?" Fiyero demanded.

Nessa couldn't speak, she had no justifiable excuse for what she'd done.

Fiyero's head was whirling. Elphaba was _pregnant, _with their child. And her father was going to take it away as soon as it was born.

"Why now?" Boq asked Nessa quietly into the silence that followed.

Nessa swallowed. "I know. I should have never gone along with it, I should have told you all earlier," she admitted. "I _hated _lying to you all. But I'm really worried about Elphaba, and after hearing that story… she's my sister. I can't lose her."

Although her words were directed at all three of them, she was looking at Fiyero, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm going to Munchkinland," he announced finally.

"We'll come too!" Galinda said hastily.

Fiyero looked like he might protest, but Galinda held up a hand. "Fiyero, Elphie's my best friend. I'm coming."

"And you'll need Nessa to explain to her father," Boq volunteered.

Fiyero hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. We're leaving as soon as I can get a carriage."

He left, leaving Nessa alone with Boq and Galinda.

"I'm so sorry," Nessa said in a small voice.

Galinda turned to her, and Nessa saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes. "Let's just focus on Elphie, okay?"

Nessa nodded, shame-faced and they left the room together in search of Fiyero.

The four of them left Shiz forty-five minutes later, after hastily packing a change of clothes. It was going to take them six hours at best to get to Munchkinland, and the mood in the carriage as they set off was tense and uncomfortable.

Boq was never good at uncomfortable situations, and his usual tactic to avoid such situations by running away would not work in a cramped carriage.

"Ok, this is ridiculous," he broke the silence, drawing the attention of the others.

"Obviously, we're all kind of mad and hurt that Nessa didn't tell us the truth about Elphaba, and I guess, Fiyero especially has a reason to be upset… given that it's his kid and all."

Fiyero bristled. "You _guess _I have a reason to be upset?" he cried incredulously.

Boq waved him down. "My _point _is, that Nessa clearly feels bad enough as it is, and she's just as worried about Elphaba as the rest of us."

There was a pause, and Galinda and Fiyero exchanged a look, before Fiyero let out a sigh, looking slightly guilty.

"You're right, Boq," he agreed heavily.

Fiyero turned to Nessa. "Tell us everything you know."

Nessa obeyed, telling them every detail she could remember. From the summer, and when they'd first discoverated about the pregnancy, and Frex's plan; the tonic with the milk flowers, and everything she'd observed about Elphaba over Lurlinemas and her conversation with her father.

Then she, Galinda and Boq had had to explain to Fiyero what was so bad about the milk flowers and what it could mean for Elphaba and her baby. Fiyero had gone almost grey at that thought, unable to comprehend the thought.

When she'd finished, Fiyero looked to Nessa apologetically. "I am mad," he admitted. "I mean… you knew how worried I've been… _we've _been about Fae, and you knew the truth all along and didn't tell us?"

"I wanted to," Nessa said desperately. "But my father-"

"I can't believe your father put you in that position," Galinda shook her head slightly, her voice slightly hoarse. She'd cried as Nessa had described the changes in Elphaba over the holidays, unable to bear the idea of what was happening to her best friend.

Fiyero hadn't cried, but seemed unable to speak for moments after.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he apologised, and Nessa managed a slight smile.

"It's okay. I deserved it."

Fiyero only had one final question. "When… when Fae knew… that she was pregnant. Was she… I mean, how did she…?"

Nessa reached over and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "She was really happy Fiyero," she said sincerely. "And you have no idea how badly she wants to be able to tell you, and to keep the baby."

Fiyero smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. With all the information he'd gained, it still hadn't really sunk in that Elphaba and he were having a _baby. _

"She will," he said confidently. "No one is raising that baby but Fae and I."

Nessa hoped he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**Chapter Eleven**

Meanwhile, Elphaba's plans had fallen apart.

She'd awoken at twenty past one that morning, by a sharp pain that seized her entire abdomen. She'd gasped instinctively, surprised by the sharpness of the pain and the way it took her breath away.

"What in Oz's name was that?" she muttered under her breath, slowly sitting up.

Her hands instinctively came to rest on her stomach, and her hands was met by a slight movement. Elphaba gave a small smile, not in the least surprised that the baby seemed to be awake in the small hours of the morning. Her child, it seemed, was a night owl like its father.

Suddenly, she tensed, as her brain awoke enough to kick into gear. Surely not… the sudden pain… it couldn't be… a contraction?

"No," she whispered, trying to think.

She still had six weeks before she was due, it was too soon for the baby to come- wasn't it? She had it all planned, her father had a business meeting planned in Appleton at the end of the week, and he would be gone all day and into the evening. That was when she would make her escape, and make for Shiz.

But the baby couldn't come now, not yet. Elphaba cautiously lit the light in her room, and reached for the books on her nightstand- pregnancy books she'd borrowed from Carmela. Flicking through them, she paused as she came to a page.

_Braxton-Hicks contractions… _she'd felt them slightly in the past few weeks, surely the pain she'd felt was simply another one of those- or perhaps indigestion? Yes, none of the ones she'd felt so far had been quite so painful, but it couldn't be a real contraction, could it? It was far too soon.

Forcing herself to relax against her pillows, Elphaba considered turning off the light and going back to sleep, but something kept her waiting, for what she wasn't sure. And then half an hour later, just as she had begun to persuade herself that the pain had been nothing, there came another pain as sharp as the one that had woken her.

Fear suddenly gripped Elphaba. "Please, no," she breathed, hardly daring to move. "Please, baby, please… not now. You can't come now," she addressed her stomach, as though the baby could actually hear and obey her.

She wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't expected this, somehow she'd never accounted for the possibility of going into labour before her due date. Now what? She couldn't escape now, could she? How far could she get before giving birth?

Could she leave now? Before the labour was too progressed? But if she was to leave now, what would happen? Carmela would be the first to discoverate her absence, when she came to bring Elphaba her breakfast. Would she cover for her, or would she alert Frex and set her father on her trail? Elphaba didn't doubt that Carmela was uncomfortable with the situation with her father; but she wasn't sure how far her loyalty to Frex and her job stretched.

And then there was the fact that the last thing Elphaba wanted to do was to end up giving birth on the side of the Yellow Brick Road somewhere. _That _would hardly end well.

"I guess it's time for Plan B," Elphaba said firmly.

She couldn't leave, it was too risky. She'd have to stay. But she wasn't going to lie here and wait for her father and Omega to take away her child. She'd fight back, she'd fight to keep her child. She had her strength now- mostly, more than enough to be able to fight them.

And between now and then… she'd hide the fact she was in labour as best she could. With any luck, her father would never find out before it was too late. Elphaba was pretty sure her father had mentioned having dinner at the mayor's house that night- if she could just last until he left, perhaps Carmela could be convinced to… well, Elphaba would figure that bit out later.

By the time Carmela entered the room with Elphaba's breakfast tray, her contractions were twenty minutes apart and still irregular, and Elphaba was positive that she was definitely in labour- albeit _slow_ labour, which she certainly wasn't protesting. She'd just finished a contraction barely moments before the door opened, and she focused all her energy on not giving anything away- after all, Carmela had five children, she was bound to notice the symptoms of labour.

"Good morning, Elphaba," the Munchkin woman greeted her.

"Good morning," Elphaba replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Elphaba said honestly. "I think I'll rest much of the day."

Carmela set down the tray . "Is there anything you need?"

Elphaba hesitated, she'd passed the time between contractions reading up on labour and the actual birth process, and had read in several of the books that a hot bath could help with the discomfort and pain. And there was nothing unusual in wanting to bathe, was there?

"I was thinking perhaps, a bath," she started and Carmela nodded.

"Of course. I'll draw it whilst you eat your breakfast, shall I?"

Elphaba nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Has my father mentioned his plans for the day?"

"I believe he's having dinner with the mayor tonight," Carmela answered and Elphaba resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

She had been right, he was leaving. She just had to hope the baby didn't come before then.

Carmela ran her a bath, and Elphaba let the hot water wash over her, feeling truly comfortable for the first time since awaking that morning. When the next contraction came, she pressed her lips together quietly and winced against the pain. She could _see _her stomach tense as the pain took hold and the water rippled slightly.

Letting out her breath softly as the contraction eased, she placed her hands over her stomach. The baby kicked out against her hand and Elphaba pressed down slightly over the movement as though she could touch the baby through her belly.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice echoing slightly in the bathroom off the tiled walls. "Whatever happens, I love you."

It was the first time she'd ever said the words aloud to the baby, and without realising it, she paused, as though waiting for the baby to answer.

When there was another soft kick moments later, Elphaba was tempted to burst into tears. Blinking them away resolutely, she shook her head. She was so sick of crying, she felt as though she'd done nothing else her entire pregnancy- whether that was due to hormones or the circumstances, she wasn't sure. Probably both.

Elphaba lay there in the bath until the water turned cold, and then Carmela helped her out.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine," Elphaba assured her, just wanting her to leave before another contraction came.

"Well, if you need anything, call me," Carmela reminded her gently and left.

Elphaba waited out the next few hours in her room, pacing up and down through each contraction, which grew stronger and closer together. By noon, they were twelve minutes apart and Elphaba was struggling slightly to keep quiet.

She was leaning over her desk, her green hands tightly grasping the top of her desk chair when suddenly something trickled down her legs and she froze, slowly lowering her gaze to the small puddle forming on the floor.

Before she could react, the bedroom door opened and Carmela entered the room with Elphaba's lunch tray.

She took in the sight of Elphaba, her position and then the pool of liquid on the floor, and her eyes widened.

Elphaba didn't move, wondering what the Munchkin woman would do. And then Carmela set the tray down and placed a hand on her back.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's get you into a fresh nightgown," was all she said and Elphaba's knees buckled slightly with relief.

Carmela helped her change and tied her hair back and when the next contraction came, she helped Elphaba breathe through it.

"When did they start?" she asked her.

Elphaba shook her head slightly. "This morning. Sometime after one."

"And how far apart are they?"

"About twelve minutes," she replied in a small voice.

Carmela sighed softly, and rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're doing very well. Do you need anything?"

"Fiyero," the answer came spilling out of her mouth before Elphaba could stop it, her voice trembling.

Carmela didn't know what to say in response, she only continued rubbing the young girl's back as Elphaba struggled to regain her composure.

"I want to walk. Can I?"

"As long as you feel up to it, yes," Carmela nodded.

Walking up and down the second story did help ease the pressure on her lower back, Elphaba found. As tired as she was, she couldn't bear to sit down, the pressure and feeling of discomfort was too much.

Carmela checked up on her discreetly over the next two hours, as often as she could between her work without drawing suspicion from Frex.

Gradually, Elphaba noticed a change in the contractions. The pain was constant, rippling through her hips and lower back. Uncertainly, she decided the best thing to do would be to go find Carmela.

Slowly, she made her way towards the back stairs, and began her way down to the kitchen. She came to a standstill as she heard her father's voice in the room, talking to Carmela. Elphaba didn't move, not wanting to see her father.

But then a contraction seized her, with such intensity that she couldn't help but cry out as her legs buckled and collapsed from under her. She managed to grab the banister to stop herself from falling down the stairs, and uttered a soft moan as the pain peaked.

There was a rush of footsteps and then Carmela and Frex appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Elphaba!" Carmela gasped, and hurried to her side. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," Elphaba whimpered, gripping Carmela's hand.

Frex studied the scene carefully. "I thought you weren't due for a month," he said accusingly to Elphaba, who couldn't answer.

"I'm going to send for Omega," he announced.

"No!" Elphaba cried, looking up at her father with wide eyes.

"Carmela, help Elphaba back upstairs," Frex said coolly, ignoring Elphaba before striding off to send for Omega.

"Come along, sweetheart. You should be back in bed," Carmela said gently to Elphaba, who was now sobbing quietly.

Elphaba allowed Carmela to escort her back to her room, she was in so much pain she could barely move. She was panting her way through a contraction when Omega finally arrived and entered the room, Frex just behind her.

"You- you can't take my baby. You can't," she said shakily.

Omega dismissed her as easily as Frex had done. "Please girl, you're in no position to stop us now," she snorted. "Now, let's see where we're up to, shall we?"

She made towards Elphaba, who tried to flinch away.

"Hold still," snapped Omega, but Elphaba continued to try and crawl away.

"Elphaba, that's _enough_!" Frex said furiously.

"Governor, there's some rope in my bag. I suspected it might come to this. We'll have to tie her down," said Omega calmly.

Carmela gasped, and Elphaba bristled as her father fetched the rope from Omega's supplies.

"Stay away from me," she spat at him.

"Elphaba, do not be ridiculous," Frex hissed back at her coldly.

He jerked Elphaba's arm towards him, and as Omega held her down to stop her from squirming, tied first one arm, than the other to the bed posts.

Elphaba continued to struggle against the tightly bound ropes, even as they burned her skin, trying to rise above the panic building in her alongside the pain.

"I'll scream," she said shakily, looking between Frex and Omega with as much determination and strength as she could muster.

"I'll scream and people will come running."

This was nothing Omega hadn't heard before. "You think you're the first to threaten such a thing?" she taunted the green girl, and collected a wad of material from her supplies.

Carmela watched in horror as the midwife stuffed the material into Elphaba's mouth, effectively gagging her.

"Carmela, we'll need some hot water, and towels please," Frex said coolly, as though he couldn't see his daughter squirming before him, her muffled cries filling the room.

Omega was taking the opportunity to examine Elphaba and turned to Frex with a smile.

"She's nine centimetres dilated. It won't be long now."

Frex nodded. "Good. The sooner this mess is over and done with the better. Carmela, the towels and water, please."

Carmela hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Today would be nice," Omega said nastily.

Finally, Carmela left the room, the last thing she saw was Elphaba's wide and terrified eyes staring at her beseechingly.

**AN. I hope this is okay. I did _so _much research on labour and birth its ridiculous. If anyone saw my web history, they'd have questions, I think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**AN. Thank you to Holly who was willing to have conversations about Munchkinland's possible law enforcement options for this chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Carmela shook as she hurried down the stairs, at a complete loss what to do. She couldn't help Frex and Omega, what they were doing to Elphaba was inhumane. But she didn't want to leave Elphaba and go for help- Omega was right, it didn't seem like it would be long before Elphaba delivered.

As she stood there, trying to think, she distinctly heard a carriage pull up outside. Confusified, she walked towards the front door, wondering just who had come to call. She gasped as she saw Boq climb out, followed by another boy. As they removed a chair, Carmela recognised it as Nessarose's.

Carmela hurried to the door, pulling it open and hastening down the driveway as Nessa was assisted into her chair, and another girl exited the carriage.

"Carmela!" Nessa called out, seeing the housekeeper approach.

Carmela was frantic, and overwhelmingly relieved to see them. "Thank Oz you're here!" she cried. "You must hurry."

Nessa frowned. "What? Why?"

"Elphaba- she's in labour," Carmela explained frantically. "We haven't much time. Your father and Omega- they've got her tied down to stop her from fighting!"

"_What?!" _the other boy exclaimed, and Carmela knew this must be Fiyero.

Nessa paled. "What do we do?" she asked the others.

"I'll go for help," Boq volunteered quickly.

"Hurry," the blonde girl beseeched him and Boq climbed back into the carriage, giving directions to the driver hastily as Nessa wheeled herself as fast as she could towards the house.

"Where is she?" Nessa asked Carmela as she entered the house.

"Upstairs," Carmela replied.

Nessa looked over at Fiyero and Galinda. "Elphaba's room is at the end of the hall on the left."

"What about you?" Galinda asked, and Nessa gestured to her chair in reply.

"It's time we don't have."

But Fiyero didn't want to leave Nessa downstairs alone. He swiftly bent down and scooped Nessa into his arms.

"Glin, carry the chair," he ordered quickly, and Galinda and Carmela grabbed Nessa's chair between them.

They hurried up the stairs, and as soon as Nessa was placed back in her chair, Fiyero took off down the hall.

As he took in the sight before him, a man who could only be Frex standing in a corner, as an Antelope stood at the foot of the bed, and _Elphaba, _her arms tied to the bedposts, a wad of material in her mouth and uttering stifled moans of pain; Fiyero felt a rush of anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

All eyes flew to him, and Elphaba's eyes went so wide Fiyero could see the whites of her eyes. She seemed to convulse almost, and her shoulders began to shake as tears spilled from her eyes.

Frex spluttered angrily. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Fiyero ignored him and stepped towards the bed towards Elphaba. It didn't take Frex long to realise who this must be, and what his intentions were.

"I want you to leave-" he began, moving between Fiyero and Elphaba, but was interrupted by Fiyero's fist meeting his jaw.

"Not on your life," Fiyero spat, pushing past him. "Get away from her," he threatened the Antelope, who backed away instinctively.

He faintly heard a gasp from behind him and figured it was either Galinda or Nessa, but his only focus was Elphaba as he reached the bed and immediately tore the gag from her mouth.

As soon as he did, she broke down in sobs and Fiyero tried to calm her as he frantically tried to untie the arm closest to him.

"Fae, it's okay, it's okay," he soothed her, finally managing to release the knot and freeing her arm.

Elphaba's arm fell to the bed momentarily, before she reached out and grasped Fiyero's arm.

"Don't- don't let them take our baby, Yero. _Please_," she begged through her tears and Fiyero kissed the top of her head softly, his heart breaking.

"I won't Fae, I promise," he said softly. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

Nessa was absolutely furious at Frex. "Father, how could you? This is _abuse!" _she demanded of him, wheeling her chair in between Frex and Omega and Elphaba's bed.

Galinda silently slipped through the room to Elphaba's other side and began to untie her best friend's other arm, her hands shaking. She couldn't speak, but she squeezed Elphaba's hand tightly before getting to work on the knot.

"Nessarose, I specifically ordered you not to tell anyone!" Frex snapped at Nessa. "How could you disobey me?"

"Father, you _tied_ her _down_!" Nessa snapped back at him, much to Frex's obvious surprise. "You can't do this, it's wrong!"

They were interrupted as another contraction seized Elphaba and she groaned softly, her hold on Fiyero's arm tightening.

"She needs to push," announced Omega, stepping forward.

"_No!" _Elphaba said forcefully. "Stay _away!"_

She pointed to Omega just as the contraction peaked and the pain intensified. A wave of feeling rushed through her and suddenly Omega and Frex found themselves pinned against the wall, unable to move their arms or legs.

Everyone stared wide-eyed, even Elphaba, as the pain eased somewhat.

Galinda gasped. "Elphie, what did you do?" she asked in amazement.

Fiyero looked down at Elphaba knowingly. "You got mad?"

Elphaba looked surprised herself. "W-Well, y-yes, b-but I've been mad for months," she said in confusion.

Frex struggled to move, glaring at Elphaba. "Elphaba, release us at _once!" _he ordered.

Elphaba couldn't, even if she wanted to. "I can't control it," she said by way of explanation, but not especially sorry about that.

Then she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I- I think I do need to push," she said almost apologetically to Fiyero in a quiet, tight voice.

He looked startled for a moment. "Oh, right. Er… I- I have no idea how to deliver a baby," he answered, looking at Nessa and Galinda for help.

"Yeah, right, Fiyero," Galinda scoffed, reading his expression.

Omega opened her mouth, but Nessa cut her off before the midwife could say anything.

"You're not going anywhere near her," she said sharply.

Carmela moved into the room and stepped up.

"I've never actually delivered a baby, but I've had five," she volunteered.

"You win," Fiyero said to her, which Carmela took as his agreement.

She took Omega's former position and looked to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, on the next contraction, push," she ordered and Elphaba nodded.

She began to push, slowly, squeezing Fiyero and Galinda's hands without really meaning to. She was beyond exhausted, she hadn't slept in over twelve hours and each contraction robbed her of a little more strength. The ropes Frex and Omega had used to tie her hands had left rope burns on her wrists from where she'd fought against them and there wasn't a part of her that ached.

But she hadn't felt happier in months, as it sunk in that Fiyero was _here_. Nessa and Galinda were here, and Fiyero wasn't going to let anything happen to her or their baby.

"Where's Boq?" she panted, suddenly realising her Munchkin friend wasn't in the room.

Fiyero looked at her in surprise. "_That's _your concern right now? Where's _Boq_? You've got your priorities right, don't you Fae? I feel a bit insulted," he complained.

It felt so natural to tease her, like it hadn't been months since he'd seen her and she wasn't in the middle of giving birth to their child.

"Fiyero, _so_ not the time," Elphaba retorted, but her tone lacked bite.

She was in the middle of a contraction, Fiyero and Carmela urging her to push when there was a rush of footsteps on the stairs and Boq entered the room, followed by a few of Munchkinland's soldiers.

"Whoa- uh, hi," Boq said awkwardly, taking in the sight before him of Elphaba pushing on the bed, Fiyero and Galinda either side of her; and Frex and Omega against the far wall.

Elphaba chuckled breathlessly at the expression on his face, as she finished pushing and collapsed against her pillows. "Hi? That's all you have to say?"

Fiyero motioned to the soldiers. "Arrest them," he said, pointing to Frex and Omega.

The soldiers hesitated- arrest the Governor?

"Miss Nessarose?" one of them asked Nessa uncertainly.

Elphaba and Frex both stared at Nessa silently. Would Nessa really order her own father to be arrested? Frex was confident she wouldn't, Elphaba couldn't be sure.

But Nessa only hesitated for a moment. "Yes, arrest them both," she said quietly and turned away to Elphaba.

As the soldiers grabbed Frex and Omega, Elphaba's spell fell, and they could move again, and they were dragged from the room. Omega was already protesting she was only acting on Frex's order, and Frex seemed too in shock at Nessa's actions to say or do anything.

Elphaba stared at Nessa in amazement.

"You're my sister," Nessa said in a small voice. "And I should never have let them try and take your baby away. I'm so sorry Fabala."

Elphaba released Galinda's hand and exchanged it for her sister's, squeezing it tightly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another contraction and she groaned as she began to push again, without Carmela telling her to.

"OK, I can see the head," announced Carmela.

Fiyero felt a thrill of excitement rush through him. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked excitedly.

Carmela looked at him in amusement. "So far, it's a head," she replied seriously and Elphaba snorted tiredly as Fiyero looked sheepish.

"Ok, Elphaba- push," Carmela said to her, and Elphaba did as requested, pushing until she couldn't hold herself up anymore and then falling back once more.

"It should only be _one _more push," Carmela assured her. "One more, and then you can meet your baby. Are you ready?"

Elphaba's first instinct was relief- this was almost over. And then she felt a wave of fear.

"Wait," she said, and looked up at Fiyero nervously.

"Yero, my father- there was this tonic, and-"

"I know," Fiyero reassured her gently. "Nessa told us."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "But, the milk flowers… I don't know what they… if they hurt the baby-"

Fiyero cupped her cheek gently. "Fae, everything is going to be okay," he said softly. "We'll deal with whatever happens, okay?"

Elphaba didn't feel too confident, but she nodded and turned her head to look back at Carmela.

"I'm ready," she whispered nervously.

"Good. And _push!" _

Elphaba put all her effort into pushing as hard as she could, her teeth clenched so tightly she could have sworn she heard a crack. And then, suddenly, it was over.

"It's a girl!" Carmela smiled up at her, and Elphaba tiredly looked over to see Carmela holding up a tiny, pink baby for everyone in the room to see.

Elphaba drew in her breath quietly, the little girl was tinier and more perfect than she could ever imagined.

Beside her, Fiyero was speechless and Galinda and Nessa were crying quietly on her other side. Boq's eyes were so wide it looked as though they might fall out of his head.

Elphaba attempted to sit up as she realised something. The room was oddly quiet.

"She's not crying. Is she okay?" she asked anxiously, a new wave of panic taking hold of her.

"Just a second," Carmela soothed her, fussing over the baby.

Elphaba listened tensely, and a few moments later, a soft whimper filled the room and Elphaba felt as though she could breathe again.

Carmela wrapped the baby in a blanket that was among Omega's things left behind and gently placed her in Elphaba's arms.

Elphaba was torn between basking in the beauty of her daughter and the feel of holding her for the first time- something she'd thought for months she'd never be able to do; and worrying if the milk flowers had had any effect on her. She could only notice one thing-

"She's moving her legs," she whispered, with a wave of relief. Even though that wasn't necessarily a sign the milk flowers had done no damage, she was still relieved. Then she looked up at Fiyero, as though seeing him for the first time.

"I love you," she said tearily.

Fiyero beamed and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Fae," he murmured softly, pulling away slightly.

And for the first time in months, Elphaba felt like everything was going to be okay.

**AN. Just out of interest (because one of my fics isn't complete without me asking you all a random question! LOL) does anyone watch the show "Don't tell the bride"?**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

It wasn't long before soldiers arrived at the house to find out the exact details of why they'd arrested their own Governor.

They took statements from Nessa and Carmela, who told them everything they knew. Carmela had also told them about the conversation she'd overheard months ago, with Frex declaring what he intended to do if the milk flowers didn't work and the baby had been born green. They wanted to speak to Elphaba, but she was sleeping. She had managed to stay awake long enough to wait for a doctor to arrive and examine the baby and be reassured her daughter appeared to be healthy, if not small, and then she had succumbed to exhaustion.

Fiyero was still with her, but all the others had moved downstairs to give the new family some privacy.

When the soldiers left with their statements, planning to come back the next day to speak with Elphaba, Galinda simply hugged Nessa tightly.

"You did a really brave thing today, Nessa."

Nessa smiled weakly. "Was it really only this morning we were sitting in Life Sciences?" she wondered aloud.

"It feels like a lifetime ago," Boq agreed tiredly.

Carmela looked as drained as the rest of them. "I certainly never imagined I'd be delivering a baby this morning," she commented.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then Fiyero entered the room moments later.

"How's Elphie?" Galinda asked immediately.

Fiyero smiled. "Mother and daughter are both sleeping," he replied.

He collapsed onto the couch and ran a tired hand through his hair, then looked stunned as a thought occurred to him.

"Sweet Oz."

"What is it?" Boq frowned.

"I have a _daughter_," Fiyero said in wonder, and Galinda and Nessa giggled at him.

"Yes, you're a father," Galinda beamed.

"Which means you _might_ want to let your parents know they have a granddaughter," Boq pointed out helpfully.

Fiyero grimaced. "Right. That's not going to be easy to explain."

"Does their granddaughter have a name?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero's grimace softened into a smile. "Fae and I were just talking about that before she went to sleep."

"And?" Galinda pressed eagerly.

"Alitash Nessarose Tiggular," he announced proudly.

Nessa's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered.

Fiyero smiled at her. "Fae insisted, after what you did for her… for _us _today."

Nessa couldn't speak, she was in danger of crying again. "Thank you," she managed to get out and Fiyero hugged her.

"Alitash… that's beautiful," Galinda commented, wiping her own tears away. "Is that a Vinkun name, Fiyero?"

He nodded. "Actually, it's from an old Vinkun folk tale my father used to tell me when I was a kid, about a man who spends his whole life searching for this dream girl, named Alitash, who he only saw once when he was a child. And when he finally finds her, it turns out she died years ago, searching for him. So he kills himself so they can be together forever and they meet up in the afterlife, vowing never to lose each other again."

"That's… depressing," Boq said honestly.

Fiyero chuckled. "That's what Fae said. But what I loved was that Alitash means '_may I not lose you' _and given everything that's happened… it seemed fitting."

"It's perfect," Nessa agreed.

Fiyero turned to her with a smile. "Thanks, Nessa. Is there pen and paper I could borrow to write to my parents? I don't want to wait too long."

"In the study, I'll show you," Carmela offered and led him away.

When they'd gone, Boq turned to Nessa solemnly. "This is going to get out, and it's going to be huge," he warned her.

Nessa sighed. "I know."

Fiyero sat at Frex's desk, blank paper and pen before him, wondering exactly how he was supposed to break this news to his parents. He'd mentioned briefly that Elphaba hadn't returned to Shiz because of illness, but they didn't know the full extent of it- they didn't know that today was the first time he'd seen or heard from her in months.

Finally, he picked up his pen and started to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sure you'll be confusified to get this letter and see the return address is not Shiz, but Munchkinland. And I promise, I can explain._

_I know I told you that Elphaba was sick and didn't return to Shiz this year. This is what I was told by Nessarose, Elphaba's younger sister. But this morning, Nessa told us that this wasn't exactly true._

_The truth is, that Elphaba didn't return to Shiz because she was pregnant. When her father found out, he forced Nessa to say that Elphaba was sick. He's kept her in the house this whole time, hiding her pregnancy and not allowing her to talk to anyone, and planned to give the baby away for adoption when it was born. _

_And it gets worse. I don't think I mentioned to you that Nessa is crippled. This is because when her mother was pregnant with her, Frex (Elphaba's father) insisted she chew milk flowers to prevent Nessa from being born green like Elphaba. They ended up killing their mother and leaving Nessa crippled._

_So, Nessa couldn't keep the secret anymore and told us the truth, so we immediately left for Munchkinland. When we got here, Elphaba was in labour and Frex and the midwife had bound and gagged her to keep her from fighting them. _

_I want you to know that both Elphaba and our daughter are safe, and both appear to be healthy. Yes, we had a girl! We've named her Alitash Nessarose Tiggular, and she's… perfect. _

_Of course, I figured you'd want to know, given that this makes you grandparents (Um, surprise?). But I don't know what your schedule is like at the moment, but I was kind of hoping you'd be able to come to Munchkinland to meet Elphaba and Ally? _

_Also, we had Frex and Omega (the midwife) arrested for what they did to Elphaba, so there's a lot happening right now. _

_You can reach me here for the time being. _

_Hope you're both well. Your loving son,_

_Fiyero._

When he'd finally finished, he sealed the envelope and left the study, finding Carmela in the kitchen, making tea.

"Could this be sent by express post?" he asked.

"Of course," Carmela nodded with a smile. "I was thinking I'd stay here tonight, to assist Elphaba with Alitash if she needs it, but I'm going home for a short while to check on my children. I'll mail it for you on my way, if you'd like?"

"That'd be great, thank you," Fiyero said gratefully. Then he paused. "And thank you. For taking care of Fae, and for delivering Ally."

Carmela's smile widened. "You're welcome."

When Carmela was leaving, promising to be back soon, it occurred to Boq that he should probably go and see his own family, before they learned via the grapevine that he was in town and not at school.

"I'll probably just stay there while we're here," he said to the others.

Galinda had already been shown the spare room, and Fiyero was planning to crash with Elphaba and Alitash.

They all went to bed early that night, they were all exhausted. Fiyero slipped into the room quietly, expecting Elphaba to be asleep, but found her awake and watching Alitash sleep in a hastily constructed bassinet, thanks to Carmela.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, gently shutting the door behind him.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He eased down on the bed next to her. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Elphaba smiled faintly, taking his hand in hers.

"It's just… you're really here," she said quietly.

Fiyero kissed her temple. "I'm here," he replied and silence fell.

"I'm sorry."

Fiyero was startled. "Sorry? For what?"

Elphaba looked up at him sadly. "If I'd written to you as soon as I knew… or fought harder against my father-"

Fiyero shook his head firmly, dipping his head to kiss her softly.

"Don't do that, Fae. Don't blame yourself."

Tears welled her in eyes. "I just… I- _we _came so close to losing her. And… I almost miscarried."

Fiyero was startled. "What? Nessa didn't mention-"

"She doesn't know," Elphaba interrupted. "She was already back at school when it happened. I- I had cramps, and I was bleeding… we weren't sure… but then it stopped and everything was fine. But… but I thought… I was disappointed."

She began to cry quietly at Fiyero's horrified face.

"Because I thought that… if I had lost it… it would be easier than having my father take it away…"

Fiyero wrapped her in his arms and rocked her silently as she sobbed.

"It's okay, Fae," he soothed her.

"What kind of person does that make me? That I would have been glad to lose my own baby?" she asked him through her tears.

"Fae, you were going through something horrendible," Fiyero murmured to her. "You were faced with two awful scenarios and picked the one you thought you'd be most able to cope with. You are the most incredible person I've ever met, and I love you so much."

He wiped away a tear from her cheek, as her sobs began to ease.

"I kept every letter," she told him. "I missed you so much, and I _wanted _to write back-"

Fiyero cut her off once more. "Elphaba, I don't blame you for anything," he said firmly. "You have _nothing _to apologise for, okay?"

Elphaba nodded, and curled back up against him. "I just… I want to make it up to you."

Fiyero chuckled and held her tighter. "Fae, I have you and we have a beautiful, healthy daughter."

Elphaba smiled faintly, it still sounded so beautiful to hear.

"Although," Fiyero continued slowly. "If you _really _wanted to make it up to me, there is something…"

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

Fiyero looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly. "Would you marry me?"

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly, and Fiyero hastened to explain.

"Elphaba, I love you. More than anything. And I've missed you… being apart from you was hell, and I don't ever want to be apart from you again. And you, me, Ally… we're a family. I want us to be a family, and I want you to be my wife."

Elphaba only stared at him for a moment, then nodded, breaking into a small, slightly shy smile.

"Yes," she nodded and Fiyero grinned.

"Really?"

She chuckled faintly and nodded again as she kissed him. "Nothing would make me happier," she whispered and Fiyero kissed her again.

**AN. Yep, I kept the name the same, but changed the middle name. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time.**

**AN. This chapter is for Wickedgirloz for her birthday! Happy birthday Liana! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Boq had been right in his predictions. The Governor's household awoke the next morning to find the whole story on the front page of the paper, with news around the event taking up at least half the paper.

There was a story on the history of the Governor's family on page two; an in-depth account based from Nessarose and Carmela's statements- although how the press had gotten their hands on them, no one knew, on page four; and an investigation into Elphaba's "illness" and her relationship with Frex that covered pages six through nine, with comments and interviews with neighbours and town people. Fiyero was also given a full article, about his past scandalacious reputation and his and Elphaba's relationship.

Elphaba had been especially shaken by reading the statement Carmela had given, detailing the conversation between Frex and Omega. Learning how her father had planned to kill the baby if it had been born green had made her feel sick to her stomach.

"In a few days the news won't be so positive," Elphaba commented to Fiyero. "By the end of the week they'll be wondering if you _are _the father, or blasting us for not being married before getting pregnant in the first place."

Fiyero winced. "Joy."

And whilst she was right- there was a flaming editorial in the next day's edition about Elphaba and Fiyero conceiving a child out of wedlock; Elphaba was completely unprepared for the public reaction. Many Munchkins responded to the editorial arguing that no matter how or when the baby was conceived, Frex should never have planned to give the baby away against Elphaba's will; let alone keeping her locked away for months on end, and forbidding her from contacting the father of her child.

And hundreds of people sent flowers and baby gifts for the baby. Some even included a small donation to help the new young parents begin their life- despite the fact Fiyero was royalty. And Elphaba was blown away by the response.

"These are people who stared and ridiculed me my entire life for my skin colour, but now they're sending me money and gifts?" she demanded of Fiyero.

He shrugged. "I think they finally realised your skin colour is just your skin. It doesn't excuse what your father did to you. When it comes down to it, you're just a young woman who had a baby. People like that."

"Wait until they hear you're engaged," Galinda predicted wisely, and was proved to be right.

It was the day the engagement made the papers that Fiyero's parents arrived from the Vinkus.

Alitash was now four days old, and more beautiful than ever. The doctor had come by and examined her again, and reassured Elphaba and Fiyero he could discern no effects from the milk flowers, much to their relief.

When they arrived, Fiyero and Elphaba were in the living room with the others, all cooing over Alitash. Elphaba and Fiyero had asked Galinda to be godmother, much to the blonde's joy and Elphaba had only added to that, by asking her best friend to be her maid of honour at the wedding.

"It's amazing… she's the perfect blend of the two of you, isn't she?" Galinda asked, staring at Alitash adoringly.

It was true, the little girl had her mother's eyes, chin and long limbs, with Fiyero's nose and hair. And she seemed to have inherited a mixture of their personalities too- she was very calm, nothing ever seemed to bother her- like Fiyero; but she seemed to drink everything in and study everything, which Fiyero said was a sign she had Elphaba's brains.

Suddenly, Carmela was at the door, clearing her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Fiyero's parents have arrived."

Elphaba tensed slightly and Fiyero rose hastily. "They have?"

Carmela gestured and escorted the Vinkun king and queen into the room.

"Hi," Fiyero greeted his parents, feeling slightly nervous.

"Yero," his mother sighed, hurrying forward to greet him.

Fiyero hugged her gently and turned to his father.

"Hi, Dad."

Ibrahim hugged him, much to Fiyero's surprise, but he figured this was a special occasion.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba, who slowly rose from her seat, looking tentative.

"Mom, Dad, this is Galinda, Boq, and Nessarose. And this is Elphaba. Fae, these are my parents, Ibrahim and Kasmira."

Kasmira smiled warmly, stepping towards Elphaba. "Elphaba, it's so nice to finally meet you. How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

Elphaba was a little surprised, and she blushed slightly at the queen's genuine concern. "I'm fine, thank you," she said honestly. "A little tired, but I'm okay."

Kasmira nodded knowingly, and hugged her gently. "Congratulotions," she said softly.

Elphaba blushed again, feeling shy. "Thank you."

Ibrahim took her hands and kissed her cheek lightly. "Welcome to our family, Elphaba."

Elphaba was startled for a moment, knowing Fiyero's parents didn't know about the engagement yet, but then realised engagement or none, she was bound to them through her daughter. But she still touched by the gesture.

"Thank you," she said again.

Fiyero cleared his throat, moving to stand next to Elphaba and taking her hand.

"Er, speaking of that… Mom, Dad, Elphaba and I are engaged."

Kasmira's face lit up. "Oh, that's _wonderful!_ I'm so glad!"

She hugged Elphaba again, tighter this time, and Elphaba had to admit she was relieved. Ibrahim merely smiled at her.

"So, I believe those words are true in more ways than one," he said warmly and Elphaba chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Fiyero's parents turned to their son, and Elphaba took the moment to take Alitash from Nessa's arms.

"And this is Alitash," she introduced them.

She watched as Kasmira and Ibrahim's gaze found their granddaughter, and waves of awe washed over their faces.

"Oh, my goodness," Kasmira breathed softly.

Elphaba beamed. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered.

"Yes," Kasmira replied immediately and Elphaba chuckled.

She and Fiyero exchanged proud smiles as his parents took turns holding and admiring Alitash. Then Elphaba took her upstairs to put her down for a nap, and Fiyero took his parents to Frex's study to speak with them privately for a moment.

"I'm glad you guys came," he began.

Ibrahim laughed. "Fiyero, you wrote to us that you have a daughter. You didn't think we'd come?"

"I wasn't sure if you had the time," Fiyero tried to explain.

"For family, you _make _the time," Kasmira said firmly. "Ally is just beautiful, Fiyero."

Fiyero beamed. "Thanks, Mom."

Then his smile faded somewhat. "So... you guys aren't... upset? Mad?"

His parents exchanged a glance. "We're not mad at anyone besides Elphaba's father," Ibrahim said firmly.

"We can't say the situation is ideal," Kasmira admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you and Elphaba clearly love one another and you're going to be wonderful parents to that little girl."

"How's Elphaba doing?" Ibrahim asked.

Fiyero sighed. "Physically, she's fine. Emotionally… she's getting there. She's been through a lot in the last few months. She hasn't left the house since Ally was born… well, before that really. And she's having a bit of separation anxiety. She doesn't like being away from the baby for too long. She… she's had a few nightmares," he admitted. "Dreaming that she's giving birth and we don't get here in time, and her father takes the baby away."

"That will just take time," Kasmira said sympathetically. "It's perfectly understandable given the circumstances."

"And what has happened with her father?" Ibrahim questioned.

"He's still in jail," Fiyero answered. "The army have taken statements from Nessa, Carmela and Elphaba. He's being charged with imprisonment, poisoning, and intent to give away the baby. Omega's given him up, telling them everything about his plans. The fact he was planning to kill…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, the thought was too horrendible.

Kasmira and Ibrahim hadn't heard that.

"_What?!" _Ibrahim asked sharply.

Fiyero winced. "If the milk flowers didn't work, and the baby was born green… he was going to drown it."

Kasmira gasped, one hand flying to her mouth.

"No!"

Fiyero nodded. "He should be in jail for a long time."

"So, what will happen with the Governorship?" Ibrahim asked.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Maybe you could work that out while you're here?" he suggested.

"I can look into it," his father promised.

"And what about school?" Kasmira questioned.

"We haven't really worked that out, either," Fiyero admitted.

Ibrahim and Kasmira exchanged a look. They were more glad than ever that they'd made the trip to Munchkinland.

There was clearly a lot they could do to help both Elphaba and Fiyero right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**AN. I really love the scene at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter is for my best friend Kristel, who is 23 today! (Man, I've had a lot of birthday chapter dedications lately haven't I? August/September is a REALLY busy birthday time for me!)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

By the time Ally was a week old, Elphaba didn't seem much better. She was still having nightmares- not every night, but enough that Fiyero was worried. And she still wouldn't leave the house or be away from Ally for more than an hour.

Finally, Galinda went to talk with her best friend.

"Elphie, why don't we take Ally for a walk?" she suggested. "It's a beautiful day outside, and it's not too cold."

Elphaba hesitated, from where she was rocking Ally. "I don't know. Maybe later."

Galinda looked at her sympathetically. "Elphie, come on. You have that beautiful pram from Boq's parents that you haven't even used yet! Everyone's been reading about Ally for a week, but no one's seen her!"

"So, I should take her out so people can gawk at her?" Elphaba snapped protectively.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "_Elphie. _That is _not _what I'm saying. But I think it would do you good to go outside."

Elphaba paused uncertainly.

"Just a little walk around the block," Galinda wheedled, and Elphaba sighed and relented.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

As Galinda went to get her and Elphaba's coats, Elphaba reluctantly placed Ally in the pram.

"I think this will be good for you," Fiyero said quietly from behind her, making her jump slightly. "When was the last time you were outside?"

Elphaba had to think about it for a moment. "September," she realised finally and grimaced. She hadn't realised it had been that long.

"I was too sick to move much after that and then I started showing and Frex said I couldn't leave."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against him, both watching their daughter.

"What's worrying you?" he murmured.

Elphaba sighed and didn't reply for a moment. "What if someone thinks he was right?"

Fiyero frowned in confusion. "What if someone thinks _who _was right?"

"Frex," she replied quietly. "What if someone thinks I'm a bad mother and Ally would have been better off with someone else?"

Fiyero was alarmed- was _this _what Elphaba had been worrying about since Ally was born?

"What? Fae," he shook his head, turning her around to face him. "Fae, _no one _thinks you're a bad mother. You're doing an amazing job."

Elphaba snorted. "Fiyero, she's a week old. All she does is eat, sleep and poop. A _Monkey _could take care of her!"

Fiyero cupped her face in his hands. "Elphaba, no," he said sternly. "Listen to me- you're an amazing mother. Ok? I can see that. And everyone else will see it too. And if they don't… they'll have to go through me, got it?"

Elphaba didn't look convinced, but they were interrupted as Galinda returned with the coats.

"Ok, Elphie! Are you ready?"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, who nodded encouragingly and she sighed. "Sure, let's go."

Elphaba was surprised by how odd it felt to be outside again, despite wanting nothing more for so long. It was slightly disconcerting, but Galinda tucked her arm into Elphaba's comfortingly.

She and Galinda slowly made their way down the street, pushing the pram before them. They hadn't gone far when a Munchkin woman, the wife of the Mayor rushed over.

"Elphaba! Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you up and about!" she exclaimed.

Elphaba smiled politely. "Thank you, Mrs Forrest. This is my best friend, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," she introduced them. "Galinda, this is Mrs Forrest, the Mayor's wife."

Galinda curtseyed. "How do you do?" she asked and Mrs Forrest nodded.

"Well, thank you. Oh, and this must be little Alitash, isn't it?"

Elphaba stiffened tensely, but she couldn't help but smile as she looked at her daughter. "Yes, this is Ally."

Mrs Forrest leaned over the pram and pressed a hand over her chest.

"She's simply beautiful. Does she take after you or her father?"

"It's pretty much even," Elphaba admitted.

The Mayor's wife smiled. "Well, I personally see you in her. She looks very much like you did as an infant."

Elphaba was startled. "She does?"

"Oh yes, I quite remember your mother taking you for walks around town, showing you off," she chuckled.

Mrs Forrest wasn't the first to stop and talk to them as the girls walked around the block slowly. All agreed that Alitash was simply beautiful, and more than one said what the Mayor's wife had said- that Ally resembled Elphaba as a child. Of course, they were more tactful than to mention the obvious difference between mother and daughter; but their words seemed to make Elphaba lighter as they returned to the house.

As Elphaba went to put Ally down for a nap, Fiyero pulled Galinda aside and told her about the conversation he and Elphaba had had before she left.

Galinda was sympathetic towards her best friend, but seemed to understand why Elphaba would think that. Fiyero could not.

"What do you mean, 'that makes sense?'" he demanded in frustration.

Galinda sighed. "Fiyero, Elphie thought for _months_ she was going to have Ally taken away from her! She's not just going to get over that immediately. And you know what Elphie's like, she's hardly the most optimistic person in Oz. It's probably hard for her to convince herself that she still isn't going to lose everything."

Fiyero sighed sadly. "So, what do I do?"

Galinda smiled. "Just do what you're doing. Be there for her, love her. She just needs time, Fiyero. You'll see."

And Galinda seemed to be right. After that first day, Elphaba would take Ally walking every day, usually with Galinda or Fiyero, and even a few times with Kasmira, and she seemed to feel better about herself, her nightmares seemed less frequent, and she was less anxious about leaving Ally.

Ally was ten days old when Kasmira and Ibrahim requested a meeting with Elphaba, Fiyero and Nessa. They agreed, leaving Ally with Galinda and Boq as they met in Frex's study. Since their arrival, Ibrahim had been busy talking with many people and doing a lot of business, so it was hardly a secret what the meeting was about.

"Is it Frex?" Elphaba asked.

Her future parents-in-law exchanged a look. "That's part of it, yes," Ibrahim admitted.

Kasmira addressed Elphaba and Fiyero. "We wondered if you two had given any thoughts to your wedding plans?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose slightly. Yes, she wanted to marry Fiyero and be his wife, but she didn't really relish the idea of having to plan and do an actual _wedding. _

"Actually," Fiyero answered his mother, reaching over and taking Elphaba's hand. "I hadn't had a chance to talk to Fae about it yet; but I was thinking of just have a small, quiet ceremony here."

Elphaba looked over at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked, unable to keep a note of relief out of her voice.

He smiled knowingly as he nodded. "Yeah. We don't need a big wedding, I just want to marry you. As soon as possible," he added and Elphaba beamed at him.

Kasmira smiled softly. "That sounds perfect. Ok, the next thing we wanted to talk to you about is Shiz."

Fiyero winced. "Are we in trouble for leaving without telling Madame Morrible?"

"Well, we've written to her and she wasn't thrillified," Ibrahim admitted. "But given the circumstances, she understands and extends her congratulotions to you both."

"But what we wanted to tell you," Kasmira continued. "Is that we've arranged accommodation in a private apartment for you and Elphaba, as well as Ally and a nanny."

Elphaba was stunned. "I'm sorry? I- I can go back to Shiz?" she asked unsurely.

"If you want to," Ibrahim nodded. "As our daughter-in-law, we'll of course cover your tuition, and Madame Morrible seemed confident you could make up the work you've missed this year and still graduate on time."

Elphaba couldn't believe it, it seemed too good to be true.

"Thank you," she said to Ibrahim, who waved her thanks away with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Fabala!" Nessa said happily. "Shiz was awful without you there."

Elphaba smiled at her sister. She wasn't quite sure how it would work with school and Ally, but having a nanny would certainly help.

And then Ibrahim sighed heavily. "The last thing we need to discuss is your father and the political situation here in Munchkinland."

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged a look. "OK," Elphaba agreed.

Ibrahim cleared his throat. "Given the charges against your father, the barristers seem to think he'll be looking at a sentence of at least twenty years, especially if he goes ahead with his current plans to plead not guilty."

"_Not guilty?!" _Fiyero exclaimed furiously.

"Yero, please," Ibrahim held up a hand to calm his son. "Now, he's also refusing to resign as Governor, despite the growing public pressure to do so- especially now they've seen Elphaba and Alitash for themselves," he smiled faintly at Elphaba.

"The Munchkin City Mayor and the Council are looking at impeaching him, and removing him as Governor. In that case, the lieutenant governor would step in and take office."

"Who's the lieutenant governor?" Fiyero asked his fiancée.

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged a glance. It had always been the plan for Nessa to take over as Governor once she'd graduated from Shiz, but there _was _a lieutenant governor.

"Tama Deary," Elphaba replied, slowly, lost in thought. "What would happen to Nessa?"

Ibrahim and Kasmira only looked at her.

"If Frex goes to jail and there's a new governor, who will most likely want to _live _in the governor's household… what happens to Nessa?" Elphaba repeated.

Ibrahim sighed. "With your father in jail, control of his assets, finances and property would fall to you as the eldest daughter," he informed Elphaba.

Elphaba bit her lip. "What if I drop the charges?"

Nessa and Fiyero both gaped at her in shock. "What?" Fiyero demanded.

Nessa was horrified. "Fabala, you can't!"

"Why not?" Elphaba demanded, turning to her sister. "He can hardly take Ally _now, _and he's not a danger to anyone else. I just…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want him to pay for what he did, but not at your expense Nessa. You've always planned to be Governor, and with Father in jail… what about money, or a place to live? I can't… I can't put you through that."

Nessa shook her head. "Elphaba, we'll work it out. We will. But you _can't _let Father get away with this. And even if you did, the people know the truth. They wouldn't accept him as Governor after this!"

"That's true," Ibrahim nodded.

"But at least he'd be here to provide for you," Elphaba said quietly.

Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's hand. "Fae, I get what you're saying, I do," he assured her. "But I can't let that bastard walk away for what he did to you and Ally. It's _not_ going to happen… no offence, Nessa," he apologised.

Elphaba wasn't happy, but Nessa was surprisingly calm. "So, I won't become Governor. It's no big deal, I can do something else," she said to her sister. "The truth is, Father always talked about me becoming Governor since I was born. I never had a choice to consider any other option! And I could still become Governor... one day. But on my own merit, not simply because Father relinquished the role to me."

"And as for Shiz," Fiyero jumped in. "If you control your Father's assets, you could pay for Nessa's tuition. And couldn't you turn power over to Nessa?"

"You could," Kasmira chimed in.

"And whilst you're still studying, we'd be more than happy to host Nessa for summers and vacations," Ibrahim added.

"And after graduation, I can decide what I want to do. I can stand on my own two feet," Nessa said convincingly. "Figuratively speaking, of course," she added as an afterthought, and Elphaba managed a small smile.

She looked around the room as they stared at her imploringly and then let out a long breath.

"Ok," she agreed and Nessa hugged her.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Fabala. You always do."

"It's my job," Elphaba said simply. "You're my little sister."

Then she looked at Ibrahim. "I'd like to see him."

Fiyero didn't like that idea at all. "Fae-"

Elphaba cut him off. "Fiyero, I need to do this," she said quietly.

Fiyero still didn't like it, but he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," he agreed unhappily. "And then we can get married?"

She smiled. "And then we can get married," she agreed and Fiyero beamed.

Just like that, plans were moved into place. Ibrahim set up an interview for Elphaba with Frex for two days' time, and a justice of the peace would call to the Governor's household the day after to perform the wedding ceremony. Elphaba had left all the arrangements for that to Galinda, Nessa and Kasmira; she was far too busy concentrating on seeing her father.

Fiyero went with her to the jail, although he would be waiting outside for her. He had Ally with him, which Elphaba was grateful for. Having Ally with her made her feel stronger, for some reason.

"I've got something for you before you go in," he said to her quietly as she breathed in Ally's soft baby smell for courage before going inside.

She frowned at him. "What is it?"

Fiyero reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, which he opened to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a dazzling square diamond on the band.

"I know getting the engagement ring the day before the wedding is pushing it a little," he apologised, taking Elphaba's left hand and slipping it on her finger. "But I didn't have a lot of time… do you like it?"

Elphaba couldn't speak for a moment. "It's beautiful. I love it," she whispered and Fiyero smiled as he kissed her.

The door behind them opened and a soldier nodded to Elphaba. "We're ready for you, Miss."

Elphaba took a deep breath, and kissed Ally's head softly before handing her to Fiyero.

"Good luck," he murmured and Elphaba glanced at her fiancé and daughter one last time before entering the room.

It was only a small interview room, and Frex was sitting at the table dressed in the clothes all prison inmates wore. His gaze hardened as he met Elphaba's gaze and Elphaba steeled herself before sitting opposite him.

He said nothing.

"I have a daughter," she spoke finally, looking Frex in the eyes. "Her name is Alitash Nessarose Tiggular. She's six pounds, eight ounces, perfectly healthy and she's not green."

Frex's eyes gleamed momentarily. "So the milk flowers worked."

Elphaba's eyes went cold. "Or there was never a need for them."

Silence fell as Elphaba tried to regain her composure. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with her left hand without thinking; and Frex started involuntarily, seeing the diamond glint in the light.

Elphaba saw his reaction and when she realised he'd seen her engagement ring, she lifted her head defiantly.

"Fiyero and I are getting married tomorrow," she informed him. "He proposed the night Ally was born, because he loves me. Everything you predicted was wrong. Fiyero loves me, and he loves our daughter. He wrote to his parents, and his mother is at home right this minute with Nessa finishing the planning for the ceremony. They _love _Ally, they adore being grandparents and they've made me feel very welcome into their family. And Nessa too."

Frex narrowed his eyes. "You poisoned your sister against me," he spat at her.

"No, _you_ and your actions poisoned Nessa against you," Elphaba retorted coldly. "She's leaving Munchkinland. She has to, because there's going to be a new Governor. We're going back to Shiz and she'll spend her holidays with us in the Vinkus for as long as she wants until graduation or beyond. I'm going to give her control of your finances and assets while you're in jail. I want nothing to do with them or you, because as of this moment, you are dead to me."

Frex only stared at her, keeping very still.

"One day," Elphaba said, her voice trembling slightly. "Ally is going to grow up, and she's going to ask about you. I don't know how, it might be because she's curious about her maternal grandfather, or wants to hear a story of when she was born or when I was pregnant with her. And when she's old enough to understand, I'm going to tell her the truth. And I _hate _that I'm going to have to tell her something to make her feel unloved and unwanted, like you made me feel _every_ day of my life until I met Fiyero. And I _hate _that I'm going to cause my daughter pain because of _you _and what you did to us.

So, when you get out of jail… whenever that is. You don't come looking for us. You stay away from me, from my daughter, from my family. And you're sitting there, and thinking _'why would I ever come looking for you?_' And that makes sense. You never loved me, I was nothing more than an embarrassment to your reputation. But one day, in the twenty, thirty years you're going to be in here, one day you _will_ regret it.

You'll wonder how Ally grew up, if she looks like me or Fiyero. You'll wonder if we had any more children, if you have any more grandchildren. And one day, you might even feel remorse about how you treated me. _Maybe_. That's Nessa's hope, anyway. Personally, I don't think you have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will."

Elphaba rose from her seat and headed for the door. She was almost there when Frex spoke.

"I did what I did to protect our family's reputation from being disgraced."

She turned around to face him. "And the fact that you think that just proves me right."

Elphaba left without another word.

**AN. I just realised I never explained what my random question about "Don't tell the bride" was about. A few of you had no idea, so let me explain. It's a show where engaged couples are given a sum of money (in the UK it's 12,000 pounds and in the US and Australia versions it's 25,000 dollars), and the groom must plan the ENTIRE wedding in 3 weeks, without ANY help from the bride.**

**It's only just started in Australia, but for some reason I really enjoy it. I think mostly because I find it interesting how the guys go about planning the wedding. Some do better than others! **

**Anyway, last week when talking to my friend Kelly, we randomly started talking about what it would be like if Fiyero and Boq (for Fiyeraba and Gloq weddings respectively) were on the show. It was random, yet hilarious. Kelly wants me to write it, haha. **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is neither my creation or property, only my favourite musical of all time. **

**Fun Fact: This story is 1 chapter longer than the original... and has (to date) 26 more reviews... awkward. **

**Thanks to everyone who read this, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Epilogue**

Elphaba and Fiyero were married in a private ceremony in the Governor's household the next night. The only people in attendance besides the couple themselves and the justice of the peace were Fiyero's parents, Carmela, Galinda, Boq, and Nessa, who held Alitash on her lap.

It was a simple, yet beautiful service, and Elphaba and Fiyero both glowed with happiness as they exchanged their vows.

After the wedding, Elphaba turned her energies to preparing to return to Shiz. That involved packing up the entire house, her and Nessa deciding what should be sold, stored in Boq's family barn (as graciously offered to Elphaba and Nessa by Boq's parents). Nessa's belongings that would not go to Shiz with her were being organised to be sent to the Vinkus with Elphaba's belongings; where they would await her until the summer.

It was an emotional time for both Elphaba and Nessa, no matter some of the bad memories, they had lived their whole lives in this house. They'd both been born there, Elphaba's own daughter had been born there, and it was the house where their mother had died. And within days, the new Munchkinland Governor and his family would move in.

Governor Frexspar Thropp was officially impeached the day after Elphaba and Fiyero were married. He was later sentenced to twenty-five years in prison for his crimes against his daughter. Omega was sentenced to six years for aiding and abetting, down from ten years for her willingness to testify against Frex.

When the group returned to Shiz, they weren't quite sure what was considered a hotter topic of conversation- Elphaba and Fiyero's marriage, their daughter or the truth about why she had been absent since last semester.

Fiyero's parents had organised a beautiful, spacious apartment for the couple, just off-campus. It had two bedrooms, a large kitchen and light-filled living room. And they'd also organised a nanny to watch Alitash whilst Elphaba and Fiyero were in class. Drucyllah was a woman in town who's youngest child had just moved out of home, so she was more than happy to busy herself watching Alitash. Most importantly, Elphaba was completely comfortable leaving their daughter alone with her.

Elphaba was loving being back at Shiz, although it was different being there as Fiyero's wife and with a child than before. She was working hard so that she would be able to graduate at the same time she would have if she hadn't fallen pregnant, and Fiyero made sure that she wasn't working herself _too _hard.

"Father wrote to me," Nessa said to her sister one day in April.

The two were in Elphaba's apartment, and the three-month old little girl had just gotten up from a nap.

Elphaba answered casually. "Have you written back?"

Nessa shook her head. "No. I can't. Not yet."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Well, don't turn him away on my account. He loves _you."_

Nessa shrugged. "Maybe one day I will. But not now. He mentioned you."

Elphaba tensed. "Oh?"

"He just said he hopes you're happy."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I am happy."

"That's always good to know," Fiyero announced as he entered the apartment, making both girls jump slightly.

He grinned as he kissed Elphaba softly and lifted Ally into his arms.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Nessa and Elphaba exchanged a glance. "Frex wrote to Nessa," Elphaba informed her husband and Fiyero tensed, as he always did at the mention of Frex.

"Oh."

"I'm not writing back," Nessa told him, and Fiyero nodded slowly.

"Ok."

He was quiet all afternoon, and when Nessa left and Ally had been fed, bathed and Fiyero put her to bed, Elphaba approached him and slid into his embrace as he stood in the nursery doorway.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

His arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I hate thinking about what he did to you, and to Ally. Or what could have been. If Nessa hadn't gotten so worried and upset about you, she never would have told us and then…"

He trailed off. Elphaba had confessed to him a while ago that if Frex's plan had come to be, she most likely would not have returned to Shiz.

"I couldn't have gone back to you knowing our child was out there somewhere and I could do nothing about it," she'd admitted and it made Fiyero even more grateful for Nessa's actions.

Now, Elphaba looked up at him and shrugged. "Why stop there? If Carmela hadn't overheard the conversation between my father and Omega, I would have still been taking the tonic. Ironically, she overheard it because she stayed late because I was so sick from taking the tonic… but whatever. My point is, any decision could have changed the outcome. I could have written to you as soon as I realised I was pregnant, and none of this would have ever happened."

Fiyero regarded her suspiciously. "Why do I feel like there's a "but" coming?"

She grinned. "_But _I feel like everything happened for a reason. I think you and I are stronger because of how everything happened, and Nessa and I are definitely closer because of what happened. Even though what happened was horrendible, we survived it."

Elphaba directed her gaze to Ally's crib for a moment before looking back at her husband. "I can't keep wondering about what might have happened if someone had done something or not done something. It's too easy for me to get lost in 'what if', and I don't want to focus on what could have been. I just want to focus on what we have. Please, Yero?"

Fiyero kissed her softly. "I love you."

Elphaba smiled. "I love you."

And they stood there together, watching their daughter sleep.

**The End**

**AN. I have started working on my next fic- _40 Weeks, _a sequel to _Three Leaps Ahead. _So really, _Out of the Blue _has become a trilogy! Never expected that!**

**Don't expect it up in the near future- it's 40 chapters and I'm only on chapter 4, so... yeah. The best I can say is, it will be up before the end of 2012. (I know, it's vague. But there's a lot going on right now).**

**But I'll still be around via twitter and my blog :) Until next time! VWQ**


End file.
